Say the Word
by phantomshadow99
Summary: Lousie is forced to leave her mother during a dark time. Seeking safety in the country, she meets the Pevensie's and journeys with them on the adventure to Narnia. What role will she play? What side will she chose in The Great War? And will she find love with a certain blonde-haired knight? Peter Pevensie X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first proper story, so I hope you all enjoy it! I've read so many Chronicles of Narnia fanfics that I couldn't miss my chance to write one. Thank you to Sultal who encouraged me to carry on writing in my own style and for the lovely review for my other story. Please have a look at their stories, they are ALL amazing.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

Fire was all I could see. The sky was lit with the permanent haze of orange, white flashes filling the plane-filled sky. The short space between me and my mother seemed the only thing that was out of place in the chaotic living room.

"Quickly Louise, we need to get to the shelter!" grabbing my hand tightly, my mum pulled me along to the garden. We passed by all our family photos, me and my father, my mother and my little brother all looking happy before this nightmare. She passed by them all, not even glancing at them. Throwing me into the shelter, she quickly shut the door and I caught a sight of a bomb slowly falling onto the house next door. I covered my mum on the floor and shut my eyes tight, trying to ignore the noise and the shaking of the tin container.

"Are you alright mum?" I slowly got up, brushing the dust from me and helping her up. She looked tired, something that the war had done to everyone. "It won't be like this forever mum, war will soon be over." I smiled, trying to make the situation lighter. Shaking her head, she looked at me with ancient eyes.

"It will carry on, and the longer you stay here the worse it will be for both of us." I winced at her words, knowing she was on about the evacuation of children my age. I sat on the bunk and she sat with me, clinging to my hand like her life depended on it.

"But mum, I can't leave you on your own. And how could I cope, being so far away from you?" I knew I was the only thing keeping her sane, and if I went away I knew she would get worse. The floor was covered in mud and dirt, but it allowed me to avoid my mother's gaze. She sighed heavily before speaking.

"Sweetheart, it's been 6 months nearly since your brother and father passed on, and I don't want to lose you to." Her voice held such desperation that I was pulled to look at her. Glistening tears started to shed in her hazel orbs, completely different to my light green ones. I smiled faintly, and nodded.

"I'll go mum and I promise I'll come back when this stupid war is over." She breathed out a sigh and relaxed slightly. I laid my head in her lap as she gently stroked my hair, all the while we listened to the bombs and sirens outside.

"You'll soon be back home darling; it won't be long before your back in my arms." As I slowly fell asleep, my mother's words didn't have much comfort for me, even if I wanted them to be true.

XXXXXXXXX

The station was crowded with other children, young and old, all with parents with tear-stained faces. My mum had her arm hooked through mine, keeping a tight hold of me as we tried to find a path through the other families saying goodbye. As we got closer to the gate that would soon separate us, we stopped, suddenly realising this was it. I put my bag down as she pulled me close into a hug. Closing my eyes tight, I wanted to remember this moment forever.

"I'll be back soon mum, don't worry. Just take care of yourself." My mum chuckled and held me at arm's length.

"It's you I'm worried about. Please be good where you're staying, my uncle was very kind to allow to stay with him." The whistle started to blow to announce boarding and my mum squeezed my hand. "Well, goodbye my darling, I'll meet you back here soon." I nod, reassuring myself that we would. She gives me one last kiss and pushes me away from her, and I hurriedly give the woman my ticket to get on the train. The train is overfilled with children young and old, hanging out the windows and waving madly. I managed to find a gap and spot my mother, crying freely and waving at me.

"I love you mum!" I shout and wave back, letting a few tears spill. I watch her as the train pulled away from the station, slowly growing smaller. Children walked past me in groups, finding where they would sit. Sighing, I joined them. Finding anywhere would be a blessing on this train, I thought. I looked up and found a small space in a dull little carriage. Four people sat on one side, obviously related due to the same noses placed on each of them. A young boy and girl sat on the other side, looking scared and already homesick.

"Is it alright if I sit with you? Appears to be no other room on this train." The young girl looked grim but the little boy nodded and smiled at me. I smiled and nodded at him, reaching up to put my suitcase on the shelf. Two strong arms helped me to push it on, seeing that I had clearly been struggling. I turn around and one of the four siblings faced me. He was tall, perhaps a year my senior. Blonde hair complemented his serious but sparkling brown eyes. He smiled at me, and held out his hand.

"Peter Pevensie, at your service." I shook his hand, and smiled my first true smile for months.

"Louise Heart, and thank you, it's nice to know there are still some gentlemen in this war." I sat across from him, next to the little boy. At the mention of war, the little boy held onto my hand and squeezed it. I looked down at him and squeezed back. "Luckily our boys will soon win, and it will all be over," I told him and he looked slightly reassured. Peter looked between us and smiled at me and nodded.

"May I introduce my sisters Lucy and Susan and my brother Edmund." Lucy, the youngest, had the biggest smile and I instantly liked her. Susan was beautiful, wavy dark hair and pale skin, the image of perfection. She smiled at me as well and I instantly wanted to be her friend. Edmund was the black sheep of the four, glaring at me out of the corner of his eye while staring out the window. I instantly wanted to tell him off. I raised my eyebrow to Peter, and shrugged a mouthed sorry to me. I smirked, realizing there was nothing to do about the young brother.

"It's lovely to meet you all." I said, smiling at them all. I caught Peter's eye and he smiled at me, not looking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! This chapter isn't my best, I absolutely hated writing it but I needed to write to hopefully get to know the characters more. Narnia will soon be discovered so please stick with this! Please review, I would love some feedback!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

The rest of the journey was spent watching the landscape change to a more peaceful setting, one none of us had seen for years. The green trees and fields beyond the track mesmerized me and the others as the thought of safety started to fill our heads. Lucy and the young boy was sat playing with a doll while Susan, Peter and me sit and talk about where we're going.

"I'm staying with my mum's uncle, Professor Kirke. I only met him once when my family visited but I was very young so I don't remember much about him." I say, glancing out the window as we pull up at another station. The little girl and boy get up, obviously this is their stop. The little boy smiles at me and a wave a little, hoping they are able to stay together. As the train pulls away again, Peter comes and sits next to me so there's more room.

"Does he have a housekeeper called Mrs Macready?" Susan asks, looking hopeful.

"Well yes, I think so. The letter said she was going to meet me at the station. But how do you know about her?" I ask, looking between her and Peter. Lucy smiles and throws her arms around my neck.

"Because we're staying with them as well!" she cried in excitement. I looked across at Peter, who nodded and smiled. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and hid my face in Lucy's shoulder, hiding the tears that were threatening to drop.

I have a family again!

XXXXXXXXX

We all stood in a line, facing the empty space in front of us as the train chugged away. I looked at Peter who stood next to me, and he looked worried. A car horn sounded and we all rushed to see if it was Mrs Macready, but the car drove right past.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan reassured us. I nodded, backing her up. Even though I couldn't remember much about the professor, I knew he wouldn't just abandon some children.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled," Edmund said, checking his ticket. It was first time I'd heard him speak a full sentence. I was quite proud of him. Just then we heard a horse and cart coming up the hill, with a woman steering towards us. She pulled the horse in front of us and looked down on us, her eyes never once showed emotion. Peter and Susan exchanged a glance.

"Mrs Macready?" Peter hesitated as he asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm afraid so," she said, in a voice devoid of all emotion. Lucy looked at me scared, and I gave her a quick reassuring smile.

"Is this it then? Haven't you brought anythin' else?" She asked, lingering her eyes on me and Peter.

"No ma'am." Peter said, looking at the floor. I glanced at him seeing he wanted to say more.

"It's just us." I said, squeezing his hand while keeping eye contact with Mrs Macready. Lucy nodded; putting attention on her while Peter looked at me and smiled a thank you. The woman's eyebrows rose, and looked at each of us.

"Small favours," she stated, and motioned to get into the cart. The four siblings sat in the back while I sat next to the housekeeper. She nodded at my acknowledgment, letting me know I could sit there.

"Your father was always kind to me, he was a good man. I can see him in you," she whispered as we set off to the professor's home. I smiled at her, hoping she knew how much that kindness meant to me.

XXXXXXXXX

"Come on girl, come on." As Mrs Macready encouraged the old Shire horse to overcome the slight hill, we all gazed up at the old manor house. The clearing of trees with the afternoon sun shining through them started to thin. The first glimpse of the giant windows and the 3-storey building oozed history and adventure. I looked across at the housekeeper, and was smiling at the old building that had served as her home for so many years.

"This is amazing," I said to her in awe, hearing the muttered agreements behind me. We got out of the old cart and grabbed our one suitcase each. As we followed Mrs Macready into the house, she was informing us of the house rules.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." We all follow the housekeeper, staying silent as she shows her authority over us. Just as Susan is about to touch the nose of a marble bust on the stairway landing, Mrs Macready stops her. "No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" she shouts, giving Susan a look that could kill. Lucy and I smile while Edmund and Peter snigger as Susan looks furious. We move along the stairs, and halt outside a door.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor." She smiles and continues the tour. Lucy stops us both outside but I quickly pull her in front of me when the person behind the door stands in front of it, as if he can hear us.

"Now this will be the boy's room and the girls' room is just down the hall. I'll leave you to get settled in before tea which will be served at 6pm sharp, I don't want anyone to be late." Mrs Macready gestured to us and before she left she added, "Oh and Louise, I believe the Professor wanted to see you when you arrived. His office is one we went past." And without another word she left. As we all looked at each other, the boys started to get unpacked. I nodded to Susan who took hold of Lucy's hand and walked out the door to our room. Peter came up to me and smiled shyly.

"Well, I shouldn't keep the Professor waiting," I said, looking up at him. He suddenly turned serious as he walked me to the door.

"Do you want me to wait for you outside?" he asked. I smiled to myself, glad I had people around me who cared (except Edmund).

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." I shook his hand and quickly went to my room to unpack. Susan and Lucy had turned the wireless on to hear any news of London.

"I won't be long." Neither heard me as they were too engrossed by the newsreader. I smiled and shook my head, and continued my way to the Professor's office. My mind whirled with the different thoughts, wondering why he would want to see me. I let out a breath and knocked on the ancient door.

"Enter!" An old man's voice shouted from inside. I opened the door and gently closed it behind me. My first thought of the Professor was immediately kind due to his wrinkles that has been caused by smiling so much. His face slowly fell into a smile of joy as he saw it was me.

"Ah my dear, please sit down." He gestured to a chair which I gratefully took. I couldn't help but smile as he pulled a stool in front of me and sat down. Thoughtfully, he smoked on his pipe, thinking of what he wanted to say. I beat him to it.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, you don't know how much it meant to my mother. I think the only reason why I let her send me away from London was because I knew I would stay with someone she always spoke so fondly of." The professor looked very pleased and a little bashful at my words, but I was glad I had got them out. He took hold of my hand and squeezed, his old tired hand covering my little one.

"Thank you my dear, but I wanted to make sure you wasn't looked after by a family of strangers. I know you don't remember me but I certainly remember you." His smile slowly fell as he looked at the floor. "You're so much like your father; I can already see him in you." I squeezed his hand and stayed silent, letting a few tears fall. The professor handed me a handkerchief with roses sewn around the edge.

"This was your mothers, she never went anywhere without it." I smiled at the thought of her. "If you ever need to talk to me, then don't hesitate to knock on my door." I wiped the free falling tears that I couldn't stop.

"Thank you sir." I whispered, and we spent another few minutes in silence before I left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Another chapter for you all, I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I'm so sorry for the late update but there was so much dialect that it took a lot of pausing and re-winding of the film for me to get it. A big thank you to NarnianFairy, Angelic324, TF angel, abbzmay, blushingpixie and jinkistrap for reviewing, favouriting and following this story. And another thanks to all those silent readers! Make your-self known so I can thank you personally! Please keep reviewing!

Due to a lot of my exams and revision, I will have to start posting at a weekend but I will not give up on this story!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

That night after tea, we all went up to mine, Lucy's and Susan's room with the two boys following us. The wireless was on as I tucked Lucy into bed, blaring out the unwanted news of another bomb attack on London. Peter stood gazing out the window, not wanting to turn around and show his fear to his family. I smiled at Lucy as Susan finally saw sense to turn the damn thing of. Both the eldest siblings came to where me and Lucy was, Susan sitting next to me on the bed and Peter standing at the foot of it.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said, showing how young she really was. I smiled at her sympathetically, and allowed Susan to comfort her.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon." Susan said, sharing a glance with Peter.

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund walked in, making Lucy look even sadder. Susan sighed heavily, fed up of him already.

"Isn't it was time you were in bed?" She asked, trying to control the situation. Edmund looked offended, as if he was old enough to take care of himself.

"Yes mum!" he shouted, causing Susan to look away.

"Ed!" Peter said in a commanding and disapproving voice. Edmund looked away in a mood. He slowly walked away to his and Peter's room. I gave him a small smile in a way of night but he just glared in response.

"You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great, really." Peter said, trying so hard to make his sister feel better. Susan stood and smiled nodding as he spoke. I smiled sadly, thinking about my little brother. I'll never get to speak to him again. Lucy saw my face and grabbed my hand. I squeezed back, putting up a brave face for her.

"Just think of all the adventures we'll have!" I said and Lucy smiled. Soon after she slowly drifted off to sleep. The three of us looked at each other, praying to God what we said was true.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day rained, ending all of mine and Lucy's idea of an adventure outside. We both sat at the window, staring out and watching the rain trickle down the clear panes of glass. Sighing heavily, the little sibling leant on my chest as I wrapped m arms around her. We glanced at each other, smiling as we tried to make ourselves feel better. To make her smile more genuine, I tickled her nose with my ponytail. She giggled quietly, making sure not to disturb Susan and Peter who were playing a game. The long window seat gave a clear view of the wet weather outside, making me and Lucy seem small. Edmund was laid down under a chair, so bored he was looking underneath it.

"Gastro vascular…. Come on Peter, gastro vascular," Susan continued their word game. Peter sighed, wanting nothing more but to end this game.

"Is it Latin?" he asked, not caring about the answer. Susan looked down, checking. "Yes." Edmund sat up and spoke, saying what everyone was thinking. "Is it Latin for worst-game-ever-invented?" he chuckled, making Peter laugh. Susan huffed, and shut the book with a loud bang. Untangling herself from me, Lucy made her way to Peter.

"We…We could play hide and seek," she said, sounding worried if Peter said no. I got up and stood behind her, making her look small.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter dragged, giving Susan a mocking look. She huffed again, making her sentiments clear.

"Come on Peter please!" Lucy asked, grabbing his arm and shaking it. I looked at his unconvinced face. "Pretty please?" I added, hoping he'd say yes for Lucy's sake. He looked up at me and saw the glint in my eye, rolling his eyes he started to count.

"1, 2 ,3, 4, 5…" Peter smiled as Lucy looked adoringly at him. I clapped my hands in excitement. Peter got up and made his way to the closet, putting his arm up and resting his head, continuing to count. Edmund rolled his eyes not looking forward to play the childish game. "What!?" he shouted, as Lucy looked around for a space. Susan looked just as fed up, but played along to make Lucy happy. They both went different ways as Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her through the closest door. We ended up in front of the professor's door, and Lucy quickly ran past and across the landing. A joyous smile was etched onto her face, having the best fun in ages. I smiled along with her as she saw a long curtain that would hide us both. We ran to it but Edmund pushed Lucy out of the way.

"I was here first!" he shouted at us both. Lucy merely huffed in response and continued running down the hall. We came across a door but it was locked. I saw another one and tried it quickly and it opened straight away. I opened it wide and pulled Lucy in front of me, shutting the door behind me. I walked into Lucy though, who was stood looking at the end of the room.

"Lucy what is…" I looked up, stopping mid-sentence. A big rectangle with a covered sheet stood alone in the spare room. I looked at Lucy and she slowly walked over to it. I started following her, but stopped when I heard a fly. How is that possible, none of the windows are open? Lucy didn't seem to notice however, and continued to the strange object. She finally reached it, and it towered over us both. Her hand reached out and pulled the sheet down and it felt gracefully around us. Lucy's smile grew as she saw it was a giant oak wardrobe. I whistled, admiring the design. A large panel of three pictures acted as the door. A sun over water was on the bottom, a large oak tree was in the middle and two crowns in the centre of thick twines at the top. Lucy opened the door and a few mothballs fell out, rolling across the floor. Grinning, we both walked in. Lucy went in first backwards, holding her hands out to hit the back. I left the door open slightly, still able to Peter counting. Suddenly, Lucy gasped. I looked and found her, wondering what was wrong. But before I could ask her, I looked behind her and gasped myself.

White snow. It was all I could see. I looked over at Lucy and luckily she was looking at it too, ensuring me I hadn't gone crazy. The snow covered a huge wood, layers upon layers of soft snow on every inch of the ground. I started to walk further into the striking land, grabbing hold of Lucy's hand for reassurance. I heard gasps of delight beside me and couldn't help joining in. After awhile, we came across something familiar. A single gas lamplight stood alone amongst the wonder, creating a strange feeling in the air. As I looked around to see if anyone was near, Lucy walked over to the lamplight and softly touched it, making sure it was real.

The peace was quickly stopped by a rustling sound nearby. I backed up to stand in front of Lucy, blocking her from whatever foe or friend on its way. A man came into view and as he saw us we all broke out in screams. He quickly ran back behind some bushes as Lucy hid her face in the solid structure. But slowly, she came into view. I held my hand out to her and she grabbed it tightly. I led her over to where the strange man had dropped his parcels.

"Ah, I, ugh...erm…it…they…" The man came back into view, walking around us as he picked the rest of the parcels up. As Lucy was drawn to his goat-like legs, I concentrated on his ears and the way he looked shocked to see us. Hadn't he seen humans before?

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked when he'd stopped picking his things up.

"I, ugh, I didn't want to scare you both," he said rather lamely. Me and Lucy laughed as he smiled nervously.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what exactly are you?" she asked, and I nodded, wanting to hear the answer.

"Well I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of, beardless dwarf?" he asked, trying to figure it out. Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl, we both are! And actually I'm the tallest in my class," she proudly says as she passed him another parcel. The faun looked shocked at us both, flicking his eyes between the both of us.

"You mean to say that you're a daughter of Eve?" he asked. Lucy looked confused. "Well, my mum's name is Helen…" she was cut off by the strange creature. "Yes, but you are in fact human?" he asked. Me and Lucy shared a worried look.

"Of course we are, what else would we be?" I said to him, confused. He quickly looked around, seeing if anyone was watching.

"What are you doing here?" the faun asked, as if not believing we were real. "Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and…" but Lucy was cut off by the faun who had yet to tell us his name. "Spare 'oom? Is that in Narnia?" he asked curiously. I chose this moment to speak up. "Nania? What's that?" the strange creature gave a small laugh.

"Well my dear girl, you're in it." He points to the lamppost with his umbrella as he continues to speak. "Everything from the lamppost, all the way to castle Cair Paravel of the Eastern Ocean." He motioned to the great forest in front of them and looked back at me and Lucy with a smile on his face. The faun side stepped around us, making sure we got a clear view of the land known as Narnia. "Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." Lucy looked in awe, not quite believing but doing better as she was still young with an imagination.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe," she muttered, looking out to the horizon. I nodded, my mouth slightly open. I heard the faun mutter the word "wardrobe" as if we were the crazy ones.

"I...I'm sorry; please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus," he said, as we turned round and smiled. "Pleased to meet you Mr Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie," she replied, holding her hand out. Mr Tumnus looked inquiringly at her outstretched hand, waiting for her to answer the unspoken question.

"Oh, you shake it," she told him, trying to help. "Erm, why?" he chuckled, not really getting it. Lucy concentrated but didn't have an answer. "I…I don't know. People do it when they meet each other." Mr Tumnus let out an entertained noise, and shyly grasped hold of Lucy's hand with his hand. His hand shook but Lucy simply swung the hands from side to side, creating a new Narnian handshake. They both laughed and I couldn't suppress a giggle. As Mr Tumnus was so eager to show his new knowledge, he quickly took hold of my hand and did the same, beaming from ear to ear.

"Louise Heart Mr Tumnus, an honour to meet you." I said between laughs. His eyes seemed to turn serious when he heard my name but I quickly thought nothing of it.

"Well then, Lucy Pevensie and Louise Heart from the shining city of Wardrobe in the wondrous land of Spare 'oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" he asked, opening his umbrella in one quick motion.

"Well thank you very much but we…we should probably…be getting back," I said as I looked over at Lucy, thinking the same thing. "It's only just around the corner, and they'll be a glorious fire with….with toast and…and tea and cakes. And perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines," Mr Tumnus hurriedly said, lifting his eyebrows in scandal. Lucy looked pleadingly at me, but I was still cautious.

"Well, I don't know…" I said, trying not to think of the worry being caused back through the wardrobe. "Aww come one, it's not every day that I get to make new friends," he said, smiling sweetly at us both. I finally gave up and nodded to Lucy, who quickly picked up the last parcel on the floor.

"Well, I suppose we could come for a little while, if we're having sardines," she said, taking the crook of the faun's arm. I smiled at him and held onto him from the other side. He smiled at us both and I felt relieved that creatures were so kind in this strange land.

"By the bucket load," he said. We quickly started walking, neither of us seeing the way he looked around suspiciously and full of guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Thank you so much to everyone who's viewed this story; it makes me so happy to know my story is being enjoyed by so many. A huge thank you to the support of NarnianFairy in her reviews, we'll both make it through exams I'm sure. A big shout out to my life-long friend (Guest) for her wonderful review and overall support for so many years. I owe you one Ell!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, might be a bit shorter than the others but at least the story is moving along! I've tried adding a bit more description of the setting in this one, please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

The snow had stopped falling by the time we reached Mr Tumnus' home. As we walked, Lucy and our new friend was non-stop chatter about their surroundings and his home. I listened with an ignorant bliss, too engrossed in the land we were in. The snow was so soft that our feet grew cold due to our thin sandals and short socks. Icicles hung like glass on tree branches, glittering like stardust as the sun lightly sparkled on them. Mr Tumnus was such a kind creature that I no longer had any worries or doubts about going to his home. I still had my arm looped through his as Lucy stopped, taking in the huge mountain with a small, decorated oak door in the middle.

"Here we are," as he turned around, glancing at Lucy who was smiling in delight at the small curved door with coloured glass above it. Mr Tumnus let out a nervous sigh before continuing. "Come along," as he held out his arm again as she started moving.

"After you ladies," he said as he lifted the lock up. "Thank you," Lucy replied, opening the door wider so we could both get through. We both gasped in happiness and surprise as we looked upon a large open room. A few steps led us down into the living area, where candles were already lit, making the room feel so cosy and warm even though it was underground. Stone steps leading upwards made me wonder how big the cave is. The smooth floor was a contrast to the jagged walls that couldn't decide if they were going in or out. Bookshelves lined the walls that had a number of different types of books, showing the curiosity of the faun. Lucy and I put the parcels on a small table with a few photos on it. The only noise in the cavern was Mr Tumnus wiping his hooves and putting his snowy red umbrella away. I picked up the largest picture with a picture of a faun on it and lowered it so Lucy could get a look at it as well.

"Ah now that, that is my father," Mr Tumnus said with a smile as he moved into the small kitchen. Lucy smiled with acknowledgment.

"He has a nice face," she said. I nodded. "He looks a lot like you," I added. I could barely hear him muttering "No, no I'm not very much like him at all really."

"My father is fighting in a war," Lucy said as I put the photo back. I looked down at her solemn face so I put my arm around her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"My father went away to war too," Mr Tumnus said, looking as if they had something in common. I smiled at them both, thinking of my father before the war took him away from me forever.

"But that was a long, long time ago," he said, breaking the eye contact with Lucy as he moved to make some tea. "Before this dreadful winter." Lucy moved to look at the books as I stood next to the roaring open fire.

"But winter is not all bad. There's ice-skating and snowball fights. Oh, and Christmas!" Lucy said as she turned to look at Mr Tumnus coming in with a tray of tea. He smiled as he carried the tray over to the table in the middle of three chairs. I began to help him as he spoke to Lucy.

"No, not here. No, we haven't had a Christmas in 100 years." He opened a silver dish filled with the famous sardines. I sat down in the chair next to him as he sat next to the fire. "What? No presents for 100 years?" Lucy asked in disbelief. I smiled at the fact that was the first thing on her mind.

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter." Lucy quickly sat down as he handed her a bronze cup of tea. I poured my own as I slowly became entranced by the sweet conversation and atmosphere. "But you would have loved Narnia in summer" he added, making sure Lucy had a firm grip on her saucer before letting go. "We, fauns, danced with the dryads all night," he said as poured Lucy some milk before stopping as she held her hand up. "And do you know we, we never got tired." He did the same for me as I smiled, listening to him. "And the music, oh, such music." He said, smiling in memory. Lucy and I both smiled along with him before taking a sip of the delicious tea.

"Would…Would you like to hear some now?" he said hesitantly, cautious of the answer. "Ooo, yes please," Lucy said eagerly, as I nodded in agreement. Mr Tumnus reached across to the fireplace and grabbed a small rectangular box. "Now, are you both familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" I looked over at Lucy and smiled sheepishly. "No, sorry." I said on both of our behalf's.

"Well that's good," he said as he put the box back onto the fireplace. He had in his hand a strange looking flute made out of wood that split into two tubes with holes in the main central one. "Because this probably won't sound anything like one," He said as he blew into the pipe to clear it. We both took a sip of our tea as he began a quiet, haunting melody. I turned my head back to the fire as did Lucy, lost in the strange lullaby. We both gasped as an image of a creature snapped into the fire. As we looked back at Mr Tumnus, he simply indicated his head to keep watching the fire. Lowering our cups of tea, we both continued to watch the fire. The image showed a stag being chased by the same creature but then crackled up the chimney. A group of fauns, like Mr Tumnus, was dancing around a smaller fire and seemed to dance to the music. Suddenly, I felt very tired. I quickly out my tea on the table, fighting to stay awake. My last memory before falling asleep was Mr Tumnus' music being cut off by a large roar.

XXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, the room was pitch black, the only light coming from the small window which showed it had started snowing again. I looked over at Lucy who was just waking up as well. But the strange thing was how Mr Tumnus was suddenly missing. How long had we been asleep?

"Oh, we should go," I said to Lucy, looking at how dark it had got outside. Peter was going to kill us both, he must be so worried.

"It's too late for that now," a voice whispered from the corner of the room. "I'm such a terrible faun." Mr Tumnus was crouched down, hugging his body close to him. For the first time, I began to regret our decision of coming to his house. Lucy stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh no, you're the nicest faun we've ever met," she said. I slowly walked over to the door, only to find it locked. Mr Tumnus saw my face and looked away guiltily. "Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling," he said, shaking his head at Lucy as he began to cry. Lucy quickly took her handkerchief out and passed it to him. "You can't have done anything that bad, eh?" she said, trying to comfort him. I walked over to them, keeping a close eye on the faun. "Lucy, we need to go. Now." She ignored me and waited for Mr Tumnus to answer.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as I took her hand in mine, waiting for the dreaded answer I knew was coming.

"I'm kidnapping you both," he said, looking up and avoiding her eyes, staring intently at mine. I shut my eyes tight as I heard Lucy's scared gasp. "It was the white witch," he said as Lucy slowly moved back into me. "She's the one who makes it always winter always cold. She gave orders, that if anyone found a human wandering in the woods we...we…we…we were supposed to turn it over to her.

"Mr Tumnus, you wouldn't?" she asked, but lost hope as he looked away and didn't answer. "I thought you were my friend," she said. "Our friend," I added, trying to hide the fear in my voice. He quickly looked up at our scared faces and gave a quick smile.

XXXXXXXXX

"Now, she may already know you're here," he told us as he held our hands and ran back through the woods with us to the lamppost. "The woods are full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side." He told us as we continued to run. We both looked around us at the now scary looking trees that surrounded us. Mr Tumnus never stopped looking around him, afraid that we would get caught.

"Now, can you find your way back from here?" he asked us. Lucy was too busy catching her breath so I answered. "Yes, I think so." He nodded at me. "Alright." We all crouched down so we wouldn't be noticed. Mr Tumnus looked around one last time before looking at the two of us.

"Will you be alright?" Lucy asked, worried about the safety of the faun. He chuckled nervously, honoured at the thought we would still be concerned about him so he started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey" I whispered, touching his bare shoulder as Lucy touched his arm. He quickly dabbed the few tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here," he said, handing Lucy her handkerchief back. "Keep it, you need it more than I do," she smiled but dropped it quickly. Mr Tumnus smiled at her as she looked down. "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and Louise Heart, I am glad to have met you both," he said, looking intently at us both. "You've made me felt more than I have 100 years. Now go," he said as he lightly tapped her on her nose. "Go!" Lucy ran towards the wardrobe but I stayed behind for a few more moments.

"Be careful," I told him as I hugged him tightly. He nodded and smiled, wiping away a tear that I didn't know had fallen. I followed Lucy into our world as I took one last glimpse of Mr Tumnus watching us leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! A huge thank you to the amount of response I had after I posted chapter 4, I couldn't believe the amount of new followers in such a short space of time. So, a big thank you to KyriaFox, DreamerDayJob, Artemis Persephone Jackson (love the pen name btw!), ktwin4, Paddra Daia-Ruise, InGodIstilltrust and michelle88222. Welcome to this story and please stick with it!

Wanted a bit more action between Peter and Louise in this one, tell me what you think! This chapter is in memory of the 60 people who died in the disaster at Balham Tube Station during World War 2. Please look this event up, because it deserves to be remembered.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

"98…99…100. Ready or not here I come!" Peter's voiced flowed through the room as Lucy stumbled out, falling over. How was he still counting? We'd been gone for ages. Lucy quickly ran up and out the door, trying to find where one of her siblings was.

"It's alright, I'm back, I'm alright!" I heard Lucy shout as I stood and looked out the window. How was it still light outside? It was pitch black when we left Narnia. As I was stood the door opened again, and in came the four siblings led by Lucy.

"Now Lucy, you should really stop all this nonsense. Is this the wardrobe?" Susan asked as she followed Lucy to the gateway of Narnia. I didn't bother turning around, knowing that all three of them didn't believe us. Peter came and stood next to me as Susan looked to the back of the wardrobe as Edmund knocked on the back of it.

"Is it true, what Lu is saying?" he asked, looking sarcastically at me. I moved my head and nodded. "Yes, it's true. I'm surprised you don't believe your own sister." I moved over next to Lucy as Peter walked silently behind me to Susan.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said as if she was talking to a 4 year old. "One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter told her as he avoided eye contact with me. I wrapped an arm around her as they walked away.

"But I wasn't imagining! Louise was there as well!" the three of them turned around, looking fed up. Edmund stood and gave his usual frown at us both and Peter looked as if he was regarding two children.

"That's enough Lucy. I'm sure Louise just wanted to play along with you, right?" she said, looking at me to clear it up. I shook my head. "We wouldn't lie about this, why would we?" I said, making Susan look angry at me.

"I believe you," a voice I never thought would say. Edmund walked forward. "You do?" Lucy asked uncertainly. "Well yeah of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" he said as he looked over to Peter and Susan.

"Oh will you just stop," Peter said, noticing the hurt growing on Lucy's face. "You just have to make everything worse don't you?"

"It was just a joke!" Edmund said, looking taken aback at Peter's tone. "When are you going to grow up?" My mouth opened, not believing he said that. "Shut up! You think that you're dad but you're not!"

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan told him as Edmund ran out. She took one last look at me then walked out, going to find her brother. Peter shook his head slightly, glancing at the floor before looking at Lucy.

"But…it really was there," she whispered to him. "Susan's right Lucy, that's enough," he said in his serious voice, walking away as he saw y head shaking at him. Lucy looked up at me then back at the door where all her disbelieving siblings had left us. She walked to the wardrobe and shut the door gently, walking backwards before she took my hand and led me out of the strange room.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day dragged on in a silent blur, no-one really speaking to each other. I spent the day in Lucy's company, keeping to ourselves as the other siblings moped about. It soon grew dark, and only a single candle was flickering in our room. Susan was asleep and I could see Lucy wasn't. I slowly got up and decided to try and find the professor.

"Lucy, are you awake?" I went over to her, seeing her nod as she continued to stare at the candle. "I'm going to see my mum's uncle, see if he has any word from my mum. Do you want to come?" she shook her head, still not looking at me. I nodded, and walked away leaving the candle for her. As I went to the professor's study, I saw another candle in the boys' room. Hesitating outside, someone must have heard me.

"Come in Louise," a tired sounding Peter said from inside. Swallowing a breath, I opened the door. He was sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. My thin pyjamas and dressing gown made me shiver, which Peter noticed.

"Get in if your cold," he said, making a space on the bed. I looked around the room for any sign of Edmund. "He left awhile ago, I never asked where to." He said, pulling the covers so I could squeeze in. I finally gave in, the cold from the old house making the warm bed appealing. As I snuggled down, Peter put his arm around me, pulling me close so we would be warmer. We stayed that way for a few more minutes, before Peter broke the silence.

"I'm sorry we don't believe you and Lucy. You have to realise how crazy it sounds though." He said, looking at me so our noses nearly touched. "I know, I just wish you weren't so quick to judge, you wasn't there. It was beautiful, I felt like a normal person again, before this war happened." I looked away to the candle, watching the glow it cast in our little corner.

"I bet you left behind a few broken hearts when you came here." Peter said, smiling. I looked back, my face deathly serious. "There was no-one, I'm not like that. I'm usually alone." I smiled sadly, thinking about school. He shook his head. "Now I can't believe that, how could you be alone?" I gazed back at the candle, wanting to stay silent for as long as possible. Peter's arm tightened around me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He whispered into my ear. I smiled my thanks, not wanting to reveal the truth to him just yet. Leaning back for a second, I gradually climbed back out of the bed.

"I'm going to see the professor, see if he has any news from home," I replied in answer to Peter's quizzical face. He nodded and sank back into bed properly, taking a few moments for his light snoring to be heard. I shook my head and smiled, blowing the candle out. I made my way out of the room into the corridor, heading towards the professor's study. I knocked on the door, knowing he was in there due to the light from under the door.

"Come in," he said, still wide awake. I opened the door and smiled kindly at him as he stood up when he saw it was me.

"I thought you were Mrs Macready, my dear. What can I do for you, can't sleep?" he asked as he motioned to a chair. I sat down gratefully opposite him. "Sorry professor, I know it's late, but I wondered if you'd heard anything from my mother." His face hardened, and I noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying. My eyes widened in fear, wishing I hadn't asked the question. He took hold of my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"My dear, I wish I wouldn't have to tell you till morning but there's no point in hiding it from you." he took a big breath before continuing. "Your mother…she was…well there was a…an accident at Balham Tube Station…she…she tried to get out but…I'm so, so sorry Louise. Your mother is gone." I was numb, just staring at the professor's wrinkly old hand. She couldn't be gone; I'd only seen her the other day. I shut my eyes tight, shaking my head, not wanting to believe the fact that my whole world was gone. First my father and brother, now my mother. _"You'll soon be back home darling; it won't be long before your back in my arms." _My mother's voice whispered to me, taunting me with the fact I never would.

"It can't be true, it's just some stupid joke, isn't it?" I desperately asked, kneeling before my uncle's vacant eyes. He shook his head slowly, pulling me onto his knee and holding on tight as my body shook into violent sobs. I held on tight to his dressing gown collar, not caring if I seemed childish.

"Shh, it's alright my dear, you let it out. I've got you," he whispered to me, rocking me gently back and forth. My sobs slowly started to ease, taking my mother's old handkerchief out of my pocket and quietly dabbing my eyes with it.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked, looking up at him. The professor looked thoughtful before speaking. "You know, I never had any children of my own, even though I dearly wanted a daughter. If you wish, you can stay here where myself and Mrs Macready will care for you like our own." He said proudly, smoking on his pipe. I smile tiredly, nodding. "I would be honoured to stay with you professor."

"Please, call me uncle," he winked at me, making me smile a bit more. I got up from his knee and sat back on the chair, pulling my legs underneath me. My uncle grabbed a blanket and tucked it around me. "Now, wait here, I'll go and get you some hot chocolate." I nodded and watched as he walked to the door, not noticing how tired I was as my eyes slowly started to close.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

The professor led us to his study after Lucy had gone away with Mrs Macready for hot chocolate. I sighed, what would my father think? I can't even look after my siblings while he's away fighting in a war. It all started when I met Louise. Who was she? She was so guarded yet so full of life. I shook my head, looking down while smiling. My God, what is this feeling she's created? I turned myself away from my thoughts when the professor opened his study door. In a high-backed chair, Louise was cuddled up in an old blanket, asleep. The professor brushed some hair that had gone across her face before placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. He turned to look at me and Susan and indicated to a separate area with a couple of sofas opposite each other with a desk behind.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." He said to us both as he sat at his desk getting some tobacco shavings to put in his pipe. We both stood there, Susan looking serious as I kept stealing glances at Louise's sleeping form.

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again," I said, finally trying to pull Susan away. I could handle my own family. However, Susan had other ideas.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy," she said to the professor who looked up. "Ah yes, the weeping girl." He looked back down as he sorted his pipe out. "Yes sir, she's upset."

"Hence the weeping," he said notably. "It…It's nothing, we can handle it," I said, trying to get Susan to go back to the room. "Oh, I can see that," the professor said. I looked at Susan, desperately trying to tell her not to say anything else.

"She thinks she's found a magical land," the professor looked up as Susan spoke. "In the upstairs wardrobe." At this, the professor looked confused and stood up. "What did you say?" he asked as he took Susan's arm and led her to the sofa. "Well, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy and Louise think they've found a forest inside," I said, sitting down next to Susan.

"She won't stop going on about it!"Susan said as the professor sat down. "What was it like?" he asked.

"Like talking to a lunatic," Susan said, hoping the professor would help. "No, no, not her, the forest." he asked seriously. I shared a surprised look with Susan. "You don't mean to say you believe them?" I asked. The professor looked taken back. "And you don't?" he said.

"Well of course not! I mean, logically it's impossible," Susan said. "What do they teach you in schools these days?" he muttered, sitting back. "Edmund said they were only pretending," I lamely said, knowing it probably wasn't true. "And he's usually the more truthful one is he?" he asked, wanting an honest answer. "No, this would be the first time," I said, feeling guilty at the fact I'd shouted at Lucy.

"Well if she's not mad and she's not lying then logically, you must assume she's telling the truth," he said after waving his pipe at Susan and smoking it. "You're saying we should just believe her?" I asked. It was nice to speak to a grown man again, knowing it had been awhile since I last spoke to my father.

"She's your sister isn't she? You're her family." He replied as me and Susan shared a guilty look. "You might just try acting like one," he added, smoking on his pipe again. We nodded, standing up to leave. "Er, just a moment my boy, I want to speak with you." he said, looking seriously at me. I nodded to Susan who shook the professor's hand before leaving. He then walked over to Louise and sat in the chair opposite her, taking her hand.

"Tell me my boy, what do you see?" he asked, motioning towards Louise. I walked hesitantly over, bending down next to chair she was asleep in. I smiled, looking at her face.

"I see a girl at peace, sir," I said honestly. He smiled at my answer nodding. "That's what I would see if I didn't know her. Tell me, has she told you about her private life?" I shook my head, wondering where this was going. "I suppose I should tell you seeing as though you care for my niece." I tried to turn down his claim but he held his hand up to stop me. "I know that look my boy, don't deny it." he took a thoughtful puff on his pipe before continuing. "Louise was a happy older sibling, close to her father George and her younger brother Eric. Her mother Anne was the spitting image of her." I looked confused. Was? I let the professor continue.

"Around 6 months ago, her brother and father were killed in a freak car accident. Louise's mother didn't take it well; she and George had been childhood sweethearts. Louise pretty much took responsibility of the family, making sure her and her mother were provided for. I think it made her grow up more." The professor paused, looking down at a crumpled piece of paper he was holding. "Tonight, I received word of a tube station accident involving Louise's mother. She didn't make it. Now Louise only has me, my housekeeper and this house to inherit when I leave this world." I looked down, still letting everything sink in. Over the last couple of the days, Louise had grown increasingly close to Lucy, making the fact she had a younger brother understandable.

"She doesn't just have you, she has us." I said to him, not taking my eyes off her sleeping face. The professor nodded, glad of the answer.

"I hope so, because she can't lose anyone else."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Please forgive me for the late update, school and life are so busy at the moment that I couldn't find the time to update. Wonderful welcome to ShadowNinja1011, AnimeAndGames4Ever, WASG9759, Bavariagirl and BroadwayOnTheBrain, adore the pen name may I add. For any silent readers, please have a look at these great followers stories.

NarnianFairy- thank you for the lovely comments! Don't worry; I'm going to make Peter work for Louise now after the death of her mother. (Btw, please thank your cousin for her opinion, but I definitely love your story more!)

DreamerDayJob- thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing! My exams finish in June so after that I will be non-stop writing before college starts.

Sultal- my good friend, thank you so much for your comment! I really couldn't have done this without your encouragement and support. Your feedback helped me a lot, so thanks again. (Loving Taking Fantasia btw, I can't wait for the sequel!)

Oh yeah, almost forgot! I don't think I made it very clear on when the professor found Lucy crying. After Louise left the girls room, Lucy pretty much went back to Narnia straight after so was there while Louise was finding out the devastating news. Then when the professor went to get the hot chocolate, that's when he found Lucy (if that's confused anyone, just ignore it).

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

The next day was a beautiful sunny day (strange for Britain) so we all decided to go outside for fresh air. I sat under a large tree in the shade with Lucy sat close to me as I read Alice In Wonderland to her which I had found in the professor's vast library. Susan, Peter and Edmund were all playing a small game of cricket which was the only other noise expect my voice and the birds above us.

It gave me comfort as I read Lucy about how Alice had escaped into an enchanting land, making me wish I could do the same. The professor and Mrs Macready had found me a black skirt for me to wear and a rare black satin ribbon to wear in my hair to mourn my mother's death.

"Keep it my dear, neither me nor Mrs Macready will ever wear it," he'd joked this morning, trying to help me feel better. Oh mother, I wish you could see the kindness being shown to me, I thought.

"Peter lines up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter's voice floated to where we was sat and brought me back to the present. Lucy lifted her head to see what was going on after Edmund cried out in pain after the ball smacked him hard in the side of his leg. I nudged Lucy with my arm and smiled at her when she pulled a face at them. She'd told me this morning how she had gone back to Narnia to visit Mr Tumnus and stumbled across Edmund there. The traitorous brother then denied any knowledge of going through the wardrobe making Lucy feel betrayed and humiliated.

"Whoops!" Peter smiled as Susan grabbed the ball to throw it back. "Wake up dolly daydream!"

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked annoyingly. Lucy looked up at me in anger and I gave her the same look.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game?" Peter questioned smartly. I looked up at him and smiled, which he nodded to in reply. We hadn't spoken to each other properly since last night. I wonder what he was hiding. I continued reading, finding Lucy's smile contagious as I approached the part about Tweedledee and Tweedledum. The other three siblings still chattered away until Peter threw the ball again, predicting that Edmund would probably miss it again. However, he hit it and sent it flying straight into a window in the house. Both mine and Lucy's head shot up at the noise, and worked out what had happened due to the scared face of Edmund. Lucy smiled at this look and I couldn't help but join in.

XXXXXXXXX

We were all gathered in the room with the smashed window. The sibling's faces were even grimmer as they discovered the ball had also knocked over a knight statue/uniform. I shared a look with Susan and realised we were both thinking the same thing – how long until Mrs Macready would find this mess.

"Well done, Ed," Peter said sarcastically. I noticed Susan rolled her eyes, already expecting this outburst from her eldest brother.

"Hey, you were the one who balled it! Besides, Louise can clear this up, the professor is her relative!" he shouted, looking at me with hope. Peter was also looking at me, but telling me with his blue orbs that I should let him handle it. Before I could answer in reply, an angry shout made us all look in fear at each other.

"Children! What's going on up there?!" Susan whipped her head round.

"It's the Macready!" she exclaimed.

"Quick, this way!"Peter shouted, running to the door at the other side of the room. We ran after him, Peter at the front and me at the back. The narrow corridors didn't help so we ended up bumping into nearly every wall in our haste. Coming across a dead end, we double backed on ourselves. I found myself running next to Peter and as he glanced at me, I couldn't help but laugh at his desperate face. Soon we were all laughing, until we found most of the doors were locked. The old housekeeper seemed to be behind all of them, so we quickly scampered away. When we came across an unlocked room, however, we all ran in, not paying attention to what was in it. A smile grew onto mine and Lucy's face as we realised the wardrobe towered before us once more. Edmund ran forward first and threw the door open.

"Well come on then!" he shouted, gesturing with his hands to get in.

"You have got to be joking," Susan said, ever the voice of reason. However, when we heard footsteps outside the door, the four of us quickly followed Edmund into the wardrobe. What ensued was a lot of arguing and pushing before Peter and Susan fell over. Lucy and I walked around them all and grabbed each other's hands, squeezing them in celebration.

"Impossible," we heard Susan say. We turned to see them looking around in wonder like we did the first time we came.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination," Lucy said, grinning at them both. Peter smiled at Lucy and me while Susan turned back to look at everything around her.

"I don't suppose sorry quite covers it?" he asked us both. We looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Not quite," I said, distracting him as Lucy bent down. Peter smiled back at me, his eyes gazing into mine. I almost didn't hear Lucy's next words.

"But this might!" she shouted as she threw a snowball at Peter, smacking him right in his face. A roar of excitement and laughter filled the air as the single throw quickly became a war between three of the siblings. I stood and laughed joyously when Lucy got hit and shrieked with joy, while Susan started throwing some at me. I shook my head at her, smiling. Peter threw some snow at me, smiling as I squealed at the coldness of it. I was just about to throw some back when a whine cut off our fun.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund said, rubbing his arm where Susan had hit him. As we all stood there looking at him, Peter realised something.

"You little liar," he said in a disapproving look. I moved next to Susan who stood between Lucy, Peter and Edmund.

"You didn't believe her either!" he accused Peter.

"Apologise to Lucy," he said as they both looked at the youngest sibling. After a few moments of hesitation, Peter stepped forward. "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," he snapped, looking like he didn't mean it at all.

"That's alright; some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy replied, smugly. I couldn't help a chuckle while Edmund muttered something under his breath.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan said. Peter looked disappointed and I couldn't help but agree.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?"Edmund said. Peter looked over to me and Lucy and smiled.

"I think Lucy and Louise should decide," he said, looking between the both of us. Lucy smiled in happiness and looked at me. I gave a single nod at her, knowing what she was thinking.

"We'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus," I said as Lucy grabbed my hand and squeezed it in excitement.

"Well, Mr Tumnus it is!" Peter said, as he walked past us to go back into the wardrobe for something. It was only then that Susan noticed how cold it was and started to rub her arms to try and get warm.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this," she said, thoughtfully.

"No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these," Peter said as he came back out with a handful of the fur coats. Lucy gasped and grabbed a brown one. I rolled my eyes at Peters thinking but grabbed a dark brown one like Lucy's.

"Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," he said as he passed Edmund a black and white one.

"But, that's a girl's coat," Edmund said, not taking it.

"I know," Peter said, handing it to him as Edmund huffed.

XXXXXXXXX

As we walked to Mr Tumnus' house, we passed the famous lamppost that we first saw when we arrived here. Lucy described what happened while I looked on to the horizon. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise only Peter was stood next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked gently. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How I could live here, get away from everything back home," I replied, not wanting to talk about my mother.

"You know, you can be a part of our family. I'm sure you're mother would want you to be happy," he said. I nodded, and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sure she would, but everyone close to me, I've lost. How could I know I wouldn't lose you or your family? I have bad luck in my blood, I can't risk losing you. I was destined to be alone," I smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder as I turned around to follow the others.

And I didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

It broke my heart to hear what Louise said, but I wouldn't give up on her. I followed her quickly, reaching the others who had just reached the top of a hill. To lighten the mood, I started running down, falling over in the process. I laughed, loving the voice of the forgotten laughter of both my sisters. Louise, however, smiled and carried on walking. We continued our journey, with Louise and Lucy at the front guiding us. Lucy was telling us what a lovely person this faun was until her and Louise both stopped. I looked around and saw a broken door hanging by its hinges at an angle.

"Lu?" I asked, hoping she had taken a wrong turn. She didn't answer, but ran after Louise into the house. "Lucy!" I bolted after them both, not knowing what was in the house. Louise disappeared into the house, and Lucy followed after her.

When me and the others stepped inside, Louise was in the middle of what looked like the living room, looking around at the broken glass and overturned furniture with despair. Lucy slowly walked towards her, taking her hand.

"Who would do something like this?" she asked no one in particular. Louise just shook her head.

"I have an idea," she said, indicating to a piece of paper nailed to a piece of wall. I grabbed it while looking over to Edmund who had stood on a picture of a faun. Mr Tumnus perhaps? Susan stood next to me to look at the paper.

"Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason, against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For cavorting with her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the secret police. Long live the Queen" I finished, as Lucy came to grab my arm.

"Alright now we really should go back," Susan said, looking up at me.

"No, we can't go! What about Mr Tumnus?" Lucy asked me, pleading to me with her eyes.

"If he was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan told her.

"You don't understand do you," Louise whispered, walking towards us. Susan and I looked at her, confused.

"We're the human. She must have found out he helped us," Lucy finished.

"Maybe we can call the police," I said, trying to help.

"These are the police," Susan said, to which I silently swore to.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something," I said to Lucy.

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal," Edmund said childishly. Before I could say anything, Louise walked up to him.

"Without him, me and your sister might not be here," she said quietly but threatening at the same time. Edmund gulped, visibly scared. A bird sound distracted us, as it seemed to be aiming its voice to us.

"Did that bird just 'psst' to us?" Susan asked, looking at me for confirmation. My only answer was to go outside to look. The others followed me, Louise and Susan on my left side, Lucy on my right with Edmund following behind. The bird flew off, hiding behind a small mound that suddenly started rustling. As we edged closer, Lucy and Louise grabbed onto each of arms and Susan held onto Louise. I wrapped me hands on theirs reassuringly. We waited in held breath until a small but large beaver came round the corner. All 5 of us let out a breath, and I edged closer to the animal, holding my hand out and making noises.

"I ain't gonna smell if that's what you're after," it said in a rough male voice. My eyes widened while I could hear Lucy and Louise laughing behind me. "Erm, sorry," I said, walking backwards.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked. Lucy stopped laughing immediately and hesitantly walked towards the animal.

"Y...yes?" she asked as he held out a white tissue that looked familiar. Lucy took it, and suddenly realised what it was. "Hey, this is the handkerchief I gave to Mr…"

"Tumnus," the beaver interrupted. "He got it to me just before they took him." Lucy looked down at the piece of fabric.

"Is he alright?" Louise asked suddenly, steeping closer to the beaver. The beaver seemed to bow a little before he spoke.

"Further in," he merely said before going back the way he came. Louise, Lucy and I instantly followed but were stopped when Susan grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"She's right," Edmund said, coming forward. "How do we know we can trust him?"

I shrugged, "He said he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said exasperatedly. The beaver's head popped up and looked at us curiously.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his nose twitching.

"Yes, of course," I said. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safe quarters," the beaver whispered, looking around in distrust.

"He means the trees," Louise said, while Lucy nodded. I looked across at Susan and hoped she got the trust me look as we started to follow the beaver to a safe place. As we walked, I noticed how Lucy kept looking at Louise and smiling as she held her hand. I felt glad that she found someone but just wished she could trust all of us that way. The beaver led them through the forest until they arrived at a small dam with smoke coming out of a twig chimney.

"All right it looks like the old girl's got the kettle on! Nice cup of Rosy Lee," he said happily.

"It's lovely," Louise said, looking at the house.

"Aw, it's merely a trifle, it's still got a little bit to do, not quite finished yet," the beaver said, modestly. We walked down till we were at the house.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with badger again, I'll…" a female voice became present in a form of another beaver. She froze as she saw us.

"Oh," she sighed. "Those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd see this day!" she turned angrily to her husband. "Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning!"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it might help!" he said back, laughing alongside me and the others.

"Come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilised company." She said as she shot a look at her husband. We followed them inside and hung our coats up as the open fire kept the snug house warm enough for us. I sat around the table, in between Susan and Lucy with Louise helping Mrs Beaver with the food.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr Tumnus?" I asked.

"I'd say he's at the Witch's castle," Mr Beaver replied. "And you know what they say; there's few who enter those gates that come out again." Seeing Lucy's face, Mrs Beaver quickly interrupted.

"Fish and chips! But there is hope dear, lots of hope" she said to Lucy as she nudged her husband.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move," Mr Beaver said, leaning across the table in case anyone else could hear them. Edmund, who had been sat on the stairs, stood up.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked.

Mr Beaver burst out laughing. "Who' Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs Beaver nudged her husband when she saw our vacant faces. "You don't know do you?" he said in shock.

"We haven't exactly been here very long," Louise said the same time I did. I smiled at her but she quickly looked away. Mr Beaver didn't notice.

"He's only the king of the whole wood! The top geezer, the real king of Narnia," he said in pride.

"He's been away for a long time," Mrs Beaver added.

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Mr Beaver exclaimed.

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're bloomin' joking!" Mr Beaver said then looked to his wife. "They don't even know about the prophecy." He said, shaking his head. "Look," he said, turning his attention back to us. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked, shocked.

"No! Not blaming, thanking you," Mrs Beaver said. The four of us exchanged a look before Mr Beaver spoke.

"There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done'."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said patronisingly.

"I know it don't. You're kinda missing the point!" he said to her.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, will defeat the White Witch and bring peace to Narnia." Mrs Beaver said. She saw me look at Louise and added, "It is also been long said that another daughter of Eve will come and rise from darkness to protect the Kings and Queens. This daughter of Eve was said to have lost everything she knew, like us Narnians, and would be reborn in this land." I looked over to Louise, and saw she was shaking. She sat down next to Susan who put an arm around her.

"And you think we're the ones?" I asked, looking back to the two Beavers.

"You'd better be, cos Aslan's already fitted out you army," Mr Beaver said.

"Our army?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in war," Susan said, getting through to me.

"I think you've made a mistake, we're not heroes." I said.

"We're from Finchley. Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go," Susan said, standing up.

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr Beaver said.

"He's right, we have to help Mr Tumnus," Lucy said.

"But it's out of our hands," I said to her. "I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?" I said, turning around to find the stairs empty. "I'm gonna kill him," I said to Susan.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr Beaver asked us. In the next few moments, me, Susan, Lucy and Mr Beaver all hurried to find Edmund while Mrs Beaver and Louise would wait in case he came back.

"Be careful," Louise whispered to me before we left. I nodded to her in reassurance and rushed out the door. We ran as quickly as we could through the thick snow, with me in the lead.

"Hurry!" I shouted, wanting to make sure Edmund was safe. How could I not notice he was gone? We reached a clearing where we could see a tall ice castle, with a small figure going through the door.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted, in hopes that he might hear her.

"They'll hear you!" Mr Beaver stopped her. I gritted my face in determination and tried to run to stop him but was pulled back by the beaver.

"Get off!" I shouted, trying to get to my brother.

"You're playing into her hands!" he said, which stopped me.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said. "He's our brother," Lucy added.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you, Aslan help us if she knows about Louise as well!"

"Why?" I asked, slowly understanding what he meant.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" he shouted, finally getting through. I looked up to see my sisters waiting to see what I would decide. I turned around to see the doors slowly trapping an unknowing Edmund inside.

"This is all your fault!" Susan said.

"My fault?" I exclaimed.

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me!" she said.

"You knew this would happen?" I asked mockingly.

"I didn't," she replied defensively. "Which is why we should have left while we could." Even though I hated to admit it, she was right.

"Stop it!" Lucy stopped us. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Mr Beaver said, looking at me.

"Then take us to him," I told him, to which he nodded silently. I turned around one last time to gaze at where Edmund had just walked into a trap.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! I deeply apologise for the very, very late update but I've celebrated my birthday, exams have begun and I still have 13 to go. So, due to that, I probably won't be able to update for a couple of weeks. But, never fear! I solemnly vow this story will be finished; I already have ideas for the next one. On June 16th, my last exam will be done and you will have updates for 2 months straight (hopefully).

A huge thank you for the continued support of my dear friend Ellie, who I have known for 13 years and I never want rid of you. A wonderful welcome to ADHDQueen123, and to those who reviewed my last chapter.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

While Peter, Lucy, Susan and Mr Beaver were out trying to chase after Edmund, I helped Mrs Beaver to clean up after the abandoned meal. The faithful and familiar feel of washed plate in my hands reminded me of time before the war, when I knew what it meant to have a family.

"Don't worry my dear, they'll be back soon," Mrs Beaver nodded to me comfortingly, misunderstanding my repeated sighs as a sign of worry. I smiled weakly in return. Suddenly, a cold shiver shook my body so much that I collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily. Mrs Beaver rushed over to me, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" she cried frantically. But somehow I knew.

"Edmund, she's with him. I can feel it," I replied distantly, images of Edmund and a tall, dangerously beautiful blonde women in front of him. Before Mrs Beaver had time to question me further, the others barged through the door.

"Hurry mother! They're after us!" Mr Beaver shouted to his wife as the three siblings tumbled through the door. Lucy quickly made her way over to me and threw her arms around my neck, locking them in a tight grip.

"I'm so glad you're safe," I whispered, holding her tight. During this, Mrs Beaver began to run around the small area, filling little pieces of rags with food and not doing the immediate running-to-the-exit procedure.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked no-one in particular and the only reply was a roll of the eyes from the person in question's husband.

"You'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," Mrs Beaver said in reply, arms full in parcels. Seeing this was urgent, Susan quickly started helping as me and Lucy looked on in despair.

"I'm cranky now!" Beaver said in frustration towards his wife. I suddenly felt a tight knot in my stomach, hearing some rugged words that chilled my blood.

"We have to hurry, the wolves are outside," I said, standing up and making sure Lucy stayed close to me.

"How do you know?" Peter asked as Mrs Beaver and Susan finished packing. I shook my head at him, not understanding fully myself.

"I can sense them." I said simply. At these words, scuffling could be heard outside and shadows grew in front of the windows. We looked at each other in panic as they began ripping the small dam apart.

"Quickly, there's another way out down here," the Beavers said, opening a whole in the floor. As we all climbed in, I could hear the desperate pawing of the wolves to get to us. Sharing a look with Peter, I jumped down to an underground tunnel. Peter covered the hole up and was climbing down as quickly as he could manage. I gave a lantern to him and we followed Mr Beaver through the winding tunnel.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place," he said, scurrying along the floor.

"You told me it led to your mum's!" his wife accused, and I almost laughed despite the situation. As I ran alongside Lucy, she fell over one of the lumps of rock that were dangerously laying on the floor.

"Lucy!" Susan whispered, trying to make as less noise as possible as I helped her up. Strangely, no one moved though. That's when I heard the howling and scampering.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy stated, confirming my suspicions.

"Quick! This way!" Mr Beaver cried, going at a much quicker speed that before.

"Hurry!" Mrs Beaver added, following her husband. After that, we all scrambled to the end of the tunnel, desperately running for our lives. As we ran, Peter grabbed my hand and I felt like we would make it as his eyes met mine. But, turning the last corner, we were met with a wall of mud.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs Beaver criticised her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam," he retorted back, jumping to the top of the tunnel and started digging. Mrs Beaver followed after him when he broke through to the surface. Susan grabbed Lucy and helped her up the small gap. I turned to Peter indicating for a leg up. He helped me then climbed up after me. The sky was still dark outside even though it felt like we'd been in the tunnels for hours.

"Come on Lucy!" I head Susan shout as Peter and Mr Beaver pushed a barrel to cover the opening. The relief, however, was short lived when Mr Beaver's smiling face turned to sorrow when he saw what layed in front of him. The rest of us turned to see that Lucy had fallen over in the commotion, but she had tripped over what looked like animal statues, frozen in fear. I helped Lucy up, and she clinged to me side as I put my arm around her. The small village was eerily quiet; indicating whatever lived here was dead. The Beaver's walked up to one particular statue that looked like a Badger, holding it's paw up in fear.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs Beaver said to her husband, who put his arms on the statue to see if it was real.

"He was my best mate," he said quietly.

"What happened here?" Peter asked to no-one in particular, not expecting an answer.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch," a voice appeared, showing itself to be a sly fox. I felt an arm around me and knew it was Peter, for some reason I didn't feel scared.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr Beaver dared as he was held back by his wife. The fox came closer, though and seemed to laugh.

"Relax! I'm one of the good guys," he said to all of us.

"Yeah? Well, you look like an awful lot like one of the bad guys," Mr Beaver said. I shook my head at him, stepping closer to the fox.

"He is speaking the truth, you have to believe him." I said, coming to his aid. He nodded his head in thanks.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we have to move," he said to all of us. Underneath us, we could hear the wolves getting closer.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, looking at me for a little reassurance. The fox smiled in reply.

"You all need to get in that tree," he indicated with his head, "while I distract them and send them the wrong way." I nodded, believing it would work. All six of us hurried to the tree, finding a solid, high up branch that would hold us all. It didn't take long for the wolves to push the barrel aside and break through to open ground. They ran straight to the fox, who acted perfectly.

"Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" he asked as the group circled around him.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans," the leader snarled at him.

"Aha-ha, humans? Here in Narnia? Now that's a bit of valuable information don't you think?" he asked, mocking the group of wolves. One of them jumped forward and bit deep into the fox's side, making him whimper in pain. Mr Beaver and Lucy both gasped in surprise so had to have their mouths covered to keep the wolves from noticing them.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" the leader threatened. Susan and I shared a look, wondering if the creature would turn us in.

"North. They ran north," the fox said, not giving us up.

"Smell them out," the leader said to the other wolves, as the one holding the fox threw him to the side. We stayed where we was until we could no longer hear the wolves howls. I was the first to jump down and run to the fox, covering his wound to try and stop the blood. The fox whimpered, but was grateful the bleeding stopped. Peter gathered some firewood to build a fire while Mrs Beaver helped me to stitch the wound.

"They were helping Tumnus. The witch got here before I did. Ow!," the fox, whose name was Makato (A.N – Means he is honest/sincere), told us after we asked what had happened to the other animals.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as he looked in pain. I smiled at her as I held Makato's head so he didn't see what was going on. He looked gratefully at me as I began to stroke him.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!" he said, as Mrs Beaver hit a tender spot.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." she scolded him. Mr Beaver looked at everyone scared.

"Worst day of the year," he said, truthfully which made us all smile.

"Thank you for your kindness," he said honestly to me and half truthfully to Mrs Beaver, "but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for," he said as he stood up.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honour, but time is short and Aslan himself asked me to gather more troops." He bowed to Lucy, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr Beaver asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs Beaver asked excitedly.

"Like, everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch," he said to all of us, looking meaningfully at Peter.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan said, almost disgustedly.

"But surely, King Peter, the Prophecy!" he exclaimed, looking towards Peter.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr Beaver said to him. Peter looked over to his sisters then to me. I returned his gaze without giving away too much information.

"We just want our brother back," he said, remembering what the witch could do to him. Makato left soon after that, but spoke to me in private beforehand.

"You will stay and fight, won't you Lady Louise?" he asked, making it sound more like a fact rather than a question. I stole a glance to the floor, debating on my answer.

"I don't even fully understand why I'm here yet. I will ask Aslan my questions and when given the answers, only then will I decide. Besides, I have nothing to go back home to. Apart from my uncle of course." Makato nodded, accepting this answer.

"Well, for the sake of yourself and Narnia, I hope you decide quickly," he bowed to me but I quickly bent down and hugged his head.

"Be careful, won't you?" I mumbled into his ear. His body vibrated with a soft chuckle.

"I promise you, my lady, you will see me again." And with that, he ran into the dark, as I hoped I would see him again. It was only until Peter grabbed my hand that I realised I was still standing there after several minutes.

"We're going to rest here for a little while and continue at dawn," he told me. I nodded and followed him to where everyone else was sleeping. Instead of sleeping next to him as he had offered, I chose to sleep next to Lucy who put her arms around me waist I snuggled into her. What did fate have in store for us? My thoughts plagued me before I hesitantly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a lion who whispered one word to me.

"Sacrifice."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! I am so very pleased to announce that my exams are finished! Can't wait for prom (it was great I would like to add!) then college, it's all part of the journey of life. Another big thank you to those who reviewed and also to ADHDQueen123, Iggyazalaea2004, Keiraxoxoxo and Marianne 16 for following this story. You have all been so patient with me and I can't thank you enough. A huge thank you to NarnianFairy who has continued to support this story. Please have a look at her stories.

So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise and slight changes).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

The next day was bright and cold, making all of us shiver away the snow covering our coats. A small breakfast was quickly followed by a short, encouraging talk by Mrs Beaver.

"Well, most of our supplies are decreasing, so that means Beaver will want to get to Aslan's camp even quicker which is a good thing for your brother," she said, smiling at Mr Beaver's clearly guilty face. I smiled as well, enjoying the obvious love that both animals have for each other. As I sat nestled into my coat next to Lucy, Peter caught my eye. He was sat across from me; just staring at me and his lips was pulled up at one corner in a small smile. Smiling back for but a moment, I saw the worry in his eyes and pulled my own away from his blue ones.

After we packed our small camp away, we followed the Beavers to begin our journey to Aslan's camp.

XXXXXXXXX

The hope for reaching Edmund grew with each step we took. Walking for most of the morning, we finally reached the highest point of our trek which was a ragged, open piece of old cliff where trees grew at odd angles and the ground looked like it was dusted with icing sugar. The four of us faced the rising sun that stood tall over pieces of jagged ground and a large open area that looked like an ice rink.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the stone table – just across the frozen river." Mr Beaver said, squinting his eyes to have a proper look.

"River?" Peter asked hurriedly.

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs Beaver replied, reliving all our fears. We looked back at the great expanse of water.

"It's so far," Peter whispered. I looked at him and saw the flash of concern that they wouldn't be able to help Edmund in time. I grasped his hand but his eyes didn't change.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be smaller?" Mrs Beaver asked, causing a grin on mine and Lucy's faces.

"Smaller," Susan said dryly, looking at Peter as she followed the Beavers down. She took Lucy with her after I nodded to her, leaving me and Peter.

"Don't worry Peter, we'll find help for your brother. The Beavers seem to trust this Aslan, so I trust him," I said, looking out towards the famous stone table. I felt Peter's gaze on me before he spoke.

"I know, I just feel I've broken my mother's promise. I haven't been able to keep my family safe and I can't imagine how disappointed she would be." Hearing and understanding the hurt in his voice, I quickly grabbed him into a hug before I could change my mind.

"She will always be proud of you, never doubt that. You've managed to get your family this far safely, and I know you can get them the rest of the way," I whispered in his ear as he tightened his hold on me.

"Thank you, Louise. And I promise you will stay safe as long as I live," he replied passionately, making me smile.

XXXXXXXXX

"Eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with s," Lucy said tiredly. I pretended to look hard and confused.

"Snow by any chance?" I replied. Lucy nodded unenthusiastically as we'd been playing this game for the last hour and it was the same word. I smiled down at her.

"How about a piggy-back?" I asked in hopes to cheer her up. It seemed to work as she quickly climbed on. A few minutes later, Mr Beaver ruined the silence again.

"Come on humans! While we're still young," he shouted, and turned back to his wife who was asking him something. Up ahead, both Susan and Peter waited for me and Lucy to catch up to them.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat," Peter said, causing us all to laugh. We continued walking and a second later the future hat shouted again.

"Hurry up! Come on!" he shouted, both beavers turning round and motioning for us to hurry.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy said from on my back.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs Beaver shouted desperately. We quickly turned around and saw a carriage speeding towards us. Peter quickly grabbed Lucy off my back and started running after Susan, me following behind them.

"Run! Run!" Peter shouted to us both and we followed the beavers scampering to the other side to safety. The beating of hooves and snort of the animals pulling the carriage breathe down my back. Peter looked behind me to the carriage. His eyes found me and silently told me it was close. I urged my feet to move faster and I was soon next to Susan in a small gap in a mound.

"Quick! Quick!" Mrs Beaver hurried the others into the small space. Lucy came to sit on my knee with Peter and Susan on either side of me. For the next few seconds, we stayed as quiet as we possibly could. I looked over to Peter and he frantically looked back, hoping and praying they wouldn't be discovered. However, we all shot our eyes up as the snow above us crunched under the weight of feet. A shadow appeared in front of us, but slowly walked away again.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered while she held tightly on my hand.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter said, starting to get up but being stopped by Mr Beaver.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," he said as he started climbing out.

"Well neither are you, Beaver," his wife said, grabbing onto his arm.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said, taking her hand and then going back out to the open. Susan grabbed Mrs Beaver's paw when Beaver left as she looked worried sick for her husband's safety.

"What's that? What's…" Mrs Beaver said quickly as she heard footsteps. Without no announcement, Beaver stuck his head over the entrance and made Susan and Lucy yelp in surprise.

"Come out! Come out! I hope you've been good cos there's someone here to see ya!" he shouted and his head disappeared again. Peter got out first and helped Lucy off my knee as I helped Susan out. As we came back out, a brown, old fashioned sleigh with a team of reindeers faced us. Next to the sleigh was a smiling old man with a long grey beard and hair. His old red coat seemed like that out of a fairytale. He began to laugh joyously as he saw Lucy's happy face.

"Merry Christmas, sir" Lucy stepped forward, and gave Father Christmas a wide smile.

"It certainly is Lucy, since you have arrived," he replied in a voice as soft as snow. Susan turned to Peter, looking tired with the conversation and situation.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" she said until Peter cut her off.

"We thought you were the Witch," he said to the old man as he stepped forward followed by me.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch," he said as he took off his gloves.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan stated.

"No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties and Lady, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." He replied as the beavers held each other close. "Still, I daresay you could do with these." He added as he moved to his sleigh to get a big, old fashioned bag.

"Present!" Lucy said excitedly as she moved closer. Father Christmas chuckled and took two things out of the bag. He turned to the youngest sibling and held a small bottle in a holder towards her.

"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury," he passed it Lucy and grabbed a small knife in a matching holder. "And though I hope you never have to use it…" he added as he handed the small weapon to her.

"Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough," she said, only slightly confidently.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," he said, smiling reassuringly at her. Lucy backed away from him as he lent in to get a bow with arrows and an unusual horn that was in the shape of a lion at one end.

"Susan. Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," he said as he passed it to her. She admired them for a few moments before looking up at the man.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" she asked smartly. Father Christmas chuckled before handing her the horn.

"Though you don't have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come," he told her. Susan looked up and smiled at what he said.

"Thanks," she said. For another time, the old man leant down and brought out my gift.

"Louise, step forward," he commanded and I did so with my chin held high. "What I am about to give you will stay with you forever; it will not waver or leave your side. As long as you care for it of course." I looked at him confused…until he handed me a baby cheetah. The tiny ball of fur yawned and stretched its little paws in my hand. His bright green eyes met mine and I instantly felt loved so I smiled.

"Thank you very much sir," I said, looking away from the cub in my hand. Father Christmas smiled and chuckled but grabbed my arm as I walked away.

"You have another gift," he said and he held out a red sword with a heart carved in the middle. "This sword was made by a dwarf in the hidden mountains of the north, many years ago, and it will never age nor break. It was destined for the one who would be reborn here," he added, making my head jolt to his in surprise. Instead of counter-arguing him, I nodded in understanding. He smiled at me as I moved back next to Lucy, who quickly started petting the new addition. "By the way, he will grow quicker than expected." The old man said to me before moving to Peter.

"Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand," he said gravely and handed him a sword and shield with a red lion on its crest.

"Thank you sir," he said as he admired the blade of the sword.

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone for a hundred years," he said as he put his bag back in the sleigh and sits down at the reins. "Long live Aslan! And merry Christmas!" he said joyously before riding away. We all waved him off, shouting our goodbyes.

"Told you he was real," Lucy said, turning round to face Susan. I smiled at her and looked down at the cub that was playing with my hair.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means?" Peter said as we looked at him.

"No more ice," I finished, understanding that time was against us.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! I hope the last chapter was worth the wait, I can't apologise enough for the delay. Thank you to shadygrl91 for following and everyone else who has stuck with this story. It truly means a lot that this is being read and generally liked.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise and slight changes).

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

Speeding after the two beavers, we followed them until we reached a large drop where the melting frozen river was. A large frozen waterfall held back the fast moving water behind it, meaning our crossing would have to be quicker than we wanted it to be. As we looked down at the breaking pieces of ice, I made a decision.

"We need to cross, now!" I shouted, helping Louise put her cub in the inside of her coat.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked hopefully, not wanting to cross the dangerous ice.

"I'm not that fast dear!" he said hysterically.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, grabbing Lucy and Louise's hand as I started down the cliff. However, my other sister had different plans.

"Will you think about this for a minute?" she asked me, refusing to move. I stopped and showed that my patience was wearing thin.

"We don't have a minute," I said obviously. I felt slightly guilty at Susan's hurt face but it was an emergency.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." She replied, smugly.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual," I said before following Louise down to the bottom with Lucy. Susan came after us after she heard the distant sound of wolves howling, getting closer. Reaching the bottom, I looked desperately at the space between us and the other side. I took one quick step forward but brought it back just as speedily when is started to move under the weight.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first," Mr Beaver said, trying to take the pressure off me.

"Maybe you should," I replied, unheroically. The small creature took tentative steps forward, patting his tail on the ice to see if it was stable. Our eyes stayed on him, especially when a part of the ice moved once he leaned back.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs Beaver accused, making him stop mid-step.

"You never know which meal's gonna be your last," he joked, turning back round. "Especially with your cooking." He added, which earned him a glare from his wife. As Mrs Beaver started to follow the first, I soon decided we should get a move on. I led with Lucy next to me, Louise staying with Susan at the back so our weight wasn't in the same place. Each step was slow and caused the ice to groan under the pressure. Lucy slipped once and I tightened my hold on her, hopefully reassuring her at the same time that it would be ok.

"If mum knew what we were doing…" I heard Susan mention, which caused me to roll my eyes and sharply turn to face her.

"Mum's not here," I spat back, then returned to walking with Lucy. Ice started to break above so I instinctively looked up, as did Lucy.

"Oh no!" she cried, seeing the wolves that were racing across the frozen waterfall.

"Run!" I told everyone, abandoning the safe and slow method. "Hurry!" I added as the wolves neared the other side. But we were too late. The wolves faced Mr Beaver and there was more behind us. Lucy clung to my side as did Susan. Mrs Beaver cried in anger as her husband was pinned roughly down by one of them.

"No!" she cried, hoping to stop them. I saw Louise crouch down and hold her back, trying to comfort him.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted my name as the wolves started to get closer to us. I drew my sword as one started to speak.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt," it said in a raspy voice.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Beaver said, trying to get free of the jaw pinning him down. I tore my eyes away from the sight back to the wolf.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." He crept forward, forcing us to move back, closer to the freezing water. Susan grabbed my arm after his last words, but I didn't look at her face.

"Stop Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" she said, desperation clear in her voice. I looked at her for a moment before the wolf chuckled.

"Smart girl." He said, looking over to Susan.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Beaver said, struggling to get up. I held my sword up tighter with both hands, trying not to look scared.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." It said, making me frown as it didn't mention Louise.

"Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan shouted to me at my side.

"No Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!" shouted Mr Beaver.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river," he said, reminding me of the danger of the river and ice. The scream of Lucy shouting my name caught everyone's attention to the towering icy waterfall that was starting to break as water broke through. I looked down quickly and saw the faint outline of a crack around the ice we were all standing on.

"Hold onto me!" I shouted to them all and raised my sword to plant it in the middle as deeply and securely as I could in the ice. Lucy and Susan were on either side of me with Louise on the other side of Lucy, making sure she would be safe. We looked terrified as the waterfall started to shoot ice and water like bullets towards us until the whole thing came down. That was when the fun started.

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

Darkness. It was all I could see and feel. The black water engulfed us in a wave of ice and blistering cold. And it only ended when we broke the surface a few moments later. Rushing water and gasps was all I could hear. I looked across to Lucy and put my arm around her when I saw how wet she was. As we went over more bumps and waves, she started to slide down the ice block. Peter grabbed her drenched coat and pulled her up as I did, managing to get her back on properly.

However, when Peter turned back to grip his sword, Lucy started slide away again. I tried to grab onto her but I also lost my grip and before I could shout to someone, we were both underwater, sinking quickly. I kicked down, reaching for Lucy's hand which I finally managed to grab. Seeing the edge of the river, I swam towards it, pulling Lucy behind me. Thrusting my head through the water I lifted Lucy up next to me. We'd both lost our coats and were freezing cold. Quickly I checked if the cheetah cub was alright. He poked his head out and growled at the fact he'd been put in water so I smiled apologetically and rubbed his head, to which he began to purr. I put my arm round her shoulder and tried to warm her up.

"Are you alright Lucy?" I asked her, teeth chattering as I did. She smiled up at me and nodded. I squeezed her shoulder and started moving towards loud voices of Peter and Susan was.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked the group as I pulled her cardigan tighter around her. Peter and Susan looked relieved to see her. I moved over to Susan who hugged me tightly while Peter gave Lucy her coat back.

"I'm so glad your both safe," Susan whispered in my ear. I chuckled and faced her.

"She was the brave one who saved me," I replied, looking over to Lucy and winking.

"Don't you worry dear. Your brother's got you well looked after," Mr Beaver said kindly to her.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs Beaver said, turning round to the trees. We looked confused but followed them to the woods. A pink blossom tree stood in defiance around the cold, white snow. It had begun to slowly bloom. The further we walked, the more we began to see familiar green compared to harsh white. Soon it became too warm to wear our still wet coats so we carefully hung them over a tree and continued on our journey. Until I fell over.

"Louise! What's wrong?" Peter ran to my side and helped me to sit up, everyone gathering round us. I shuddered at what my heart had felt, as if a soul just cried out for help. Not wanting to scare anyone, I gave Peter a look that said I would tell him later and put on a grim smile.

"Nothing, just these silly tree roots all over the place. I'm surprised I couldn't see them they stick out that much," I said. Luckily Lucy believed me and laughed, which made everyone else relax.

"You go on ahead, I'll make sure Louise hasn't got any fatal injuries," Peter said, smiling at his sisters. I passed the slightly bigger cub to Lucy who began to pet it and was soon distracted. Susan seemed to understand and shuffled away with Lucy, the beavers and the cub chasing after Lucy who was teasing him with a branch. Making sure they were out of ear-shot, Peter turned to face me. "What really happened?"

"Something happened, like I could feel someone dying or in great pain," I replied, trying to stand up with his help.

"What do you mean you could feel it?" he asked, looking concerned. I sighed as we started walking again.

"I don't know. It's like I'm connected to the land ever since I came here. I even knew you couldn't stop Edmund before you got back to the dam," I said, to which he looked shocked at. It was silent for a few moments before we could see the others waiting for us at the end of the wood into a large meadow.

"Hopefully you can find answers from this Aslan," was all Peter said. I nodded and weakly smiled back at him, ignoring his worried eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy and I ran to catch up to the others as we reached the start of Aslan's camp. I welcoming horn sounded from a nearby cliff and I couldn't help but grin at Lucy's excited face. An array of creatures waited for us and stopped what they were doing immediately as they saw the prophecy was becoming true. Lucy and I stopped to see leaves from blossom morph into a woman who smiled kindly at the youngest and waved to us both. Lucy hesitantly waved while I smiled in return, but followed the others as we got further into the camp. Fauns and centaurs, cheetahs, horses and smaller animals began to follow us as we neared the largest tent.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, breaking the silence. Lucy looked up to her and grinned.

"Maybe they think you look funny," she said cheekily, making Susan become conscious about her-self. I tutted at Lucy and patted Susan shoulder comfortingly to which she smiled in return. It seemed Mrs Beaver felt the same as Susan as she began to comb her fur.

"Stop your fussing. You look lovely," Mr Beaver said, lovingly and she smiled sweetly as we reached the tent. A large, intimidating centaur stood to the left. Peter looked to us all before he drew his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said, in a slightly hesitant voice. The centaur said nothing, but simply turned his head to the tent's opening. We watched in anticipation, until everyone behind us began to bow in unison. Looking back to the tent, a large paw gracefully stepped out, followed by an incredibly large and magnificent lion. As it moved its head to our direction, a gentle smile formed on its lips. It stopped in front of us and we all kneeled in a respectful bow, keeping our heads down.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Louise, Susan and Lucy, Daughter of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" As Aslan welcomed us all, our heads looked up in acknowledgment and smiled. Peter stood up and the rest of us followed him.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help," Peter said, sheathing his sword.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said, trying to help her brother out.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter explained, followed by the whispers of the crowd behind them.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan questioned.

"He betrayed them, Your majesty." Mr Beaver explained as no-one else would. The large centaur suddenly grew aggravated and snapped.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" he shouted, glaring at Peter as if it was his fault. I stepped closer to Peter and held his arm.

"Peace Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation," Aslan said, trying to calm the short-tempered centaur. A moment of silence passed between us before Peter spoke.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him," Peter said, dejectedly. Susan grabbed his shoulder while I grabbed his other hand.

"We all were," Susan said, looking to the great lion. Aslan seemed to accept this answer before he looked at Lucy.

"Sir, he's our brother," she said quietly.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse," he said, softening his features. He looked to Peter then to me. "This may be harder than you think." He added, making me think he wasn't just talking about rescuing Edmund.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Hope the last few updates have been worth it; it's always nice to hear what you all think so please PM or review me with any feedback or questions. Thank you massively to Haway and Owlgirl1209 for following and favouriting this story. Exam results were so much better than I thought they would be; got a B in English Literature so I'm so happy. Just college to worry about now! Yay!

Hope you enjoy this chapter; it's the one I've been waiting to write so I hope it's good!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise and slight changes).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

After our meeting with Aslan, we were shown to our tents that we would be staying in until further notice. I shared with Susan and Lucy, and our tent was surprisingly spacious, comfortably allowing three beds, a settee and a small wardrobe. Peters was very much the same, but had two hammocks instead of beds. The siblings looked at the other hammock in sadness and worry, thinking of their missing brother. I silently slipped out of the tent and headed towards the hills, hoping to find peace and quiet for the first time on this journey. Stripes, the cheetah Father Christmas gave me, had grown larger since we'd arrived at camp and bounded happily I front of me before stopping near the edge. Reaching where he was, I gasped at what I saw before me.

The camp was below me, colours of reds and gold vibrant against the green backdrop. Flags waved in the sky as if they were waving at me. Hills that joined together by some sort of pact blocked us from the glistening blue sea. And at the very end, a shining castle on a cliff edge, overlooking all of Narnia. I slowly sat, making sure not to ruin my new Narnian dress. It was the in the same style as Susan and Lucy's, however mine was a deep purple. My sword was attached to my belt, just in case anything came to attack me, though I rather doubted it as Stripes had grown to look a bit more threatening. It didn't surprise me when it began to talk.

"You seem so sad mistress, what is wrong?" he asked, laying down next to me and putting his head on my lap. I smiled and absentmindedly played with his ears. His purring lasted for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Please don't call me mistress Stripes, just Louise, I don't want any formality between friends," I smiled kindly at him before it fell, "I have no family, everyone who gets close to me I lose," I said quietly, starting to realise the truth in my life. Stripes was quiet, and I soon learnt why.

"No-one lives forever, dear one," a calming and soothing voice said from next to me. I jumped slightly, not even noticing when Aslan came to sit on my other side. Stripes bowed lowly to the leader, and left, perhaps knowing the lion's intentions.

"But no-one should die so early. Even my little brother died and he was much younger than me," I said, leaning against Aslan's giant frame. Feeling his head move, I looked up to see him looking down at me comfortingly.

"You cannot save everyone, no matter how you try. There will always be sacrifices on the journey to your destiny." I frowned, recognising the way he said 'sacrifice'.

"Aslan, do you…" I trailed off, seeing a figure further down the hill edge. Peter stood alone, his hand on the hilt of his sword. I sighed at how he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked alone, and I sadly realised, we made a sorry pair. Aslant turned to see where I was looking and looked back to me, smiling sadly.

"Your destiny will appear soon, dear one, and I will explain all to you. But for now, you must protect the fate of others. I must speak to Peter alone, for he still does not realise what lays before him." I started to protest, wanting to argue that I didn't know my fate either before I realised Pete needed this talk with Aslan, he'd lost faith in himself and that was the worst thing possible.

"Very well, I'll go find Susan and Lucy," I replied, nodding my head in respect. As I moved away to find the two sisters, Aslan went to speak to Peter. I looked away, hoping everything would run smoothly.

Peter's POV

As I looked out over the camp and across to the castle, a million thoughts ran through my mind. What's happening to Edmund? Where is he? What would my father think? Have I broken my promise to my mother? My thoughts, however, were stopped by Aslan's voice from next to me.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." I looked down in thought as he said the last part. "You doubt the prophecy?" he asked.

"No. That's just it," I replied quietly before turning to him and speaking up. "Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am," I said, trying to convince him.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley." He said smartly. I looked confused, wondering how he knew where I was from. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat," the lion added, making me smile as he chuckled. He looked back up to me, turning serious once again.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours…and mine," he explained, looking back to the camp.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," I argued, hoping that would convince them.

"You've brought them safely this far," Aslan replied calmly.

"Not all of them," I said, quietly as if to myself.

"Peter, I will do what I can for your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe," he said, looking back over to the creatures down below, fighting for peace. I looked as well, still doubtful but with more hope.

"What about Louise?" I asked quietly. Aslan looked at me conflicted, before looking out to the castle again.

"Her fate is one only she needs to know. She has already been through much difficulty in her life, she has yet to face more in the days to come. She will need you and your siblings as much as possible to be by her side, no matter the outcome," he answered, quietly. I looked at where my sisters and Louise's tent was in fear and hope that whatever she faced, she would still be the same after all of it. The sound of a horn made me turn around sharply.

"Susan!" I shouted in realisation to Aslan before running to where the sound came from, not waiting to see if he followed.

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

I had just been nearing the stream when I had the horn sound loudly from in front of me. I withdrew my sword and ran the rest of the way to see Susan and Lucy scrambling to get further up in a tree away from two wolves snarling and snapping below them.

"Get away from them!" I shouted, pointing my sword as if I'd done so a million times. The wolves turned their attention on me and began to circle me.

"Louise, be careful!" Lucy shouted from the tree, indicating to one wolf that was getting too close. I didn't even look when Peter ran through the stream.

"Get back!" he shouted, and I took the opportunity to strike at one of the wolves when it was distracted. It howled at the cut on its side and bared its teeth in my direction, lashing its paw out and catching my arm. I grimaced in pain but didn't drop my sword.

"Peter!" I shouted, hoping he would hurry. He unsheathed his sword and got the attention off of me while I stood closer to the tree to protect Lucy and Susan.

"Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you," the leading wolf taunted at Peter.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan shouted, watching as the other wolf was creeping closer. I stood, wanting to do more and was about to step forward when Aslan appeared with what looked to be half the army. He placed his paw on one of the wolves, making sure it wouldn't creep forward any more. I sighed in relief, the pain in my arm growing. As Orieus galloped forward to finish the other wolf, Aslan stopped him.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle," he said, watching what Peter would do next. I still held my sword up but had to fight to keep it up as my arm became more num. Stripes crept round the edge of the fight unseen and came to stand next to me, looking at me in concern.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die…like a dog!" the wolf said as it leapt forward at Peter.

"Look out!" Susan shouted, as Peter went down under the wolf on top. My eyes widened as all went quiet and the shouts of Peter's name was lost to me as I dropped my sword and ran forward, praying that he would be ok. Pushing the wolf with one hand wasn't making any difference so Lucy and Susan jumped from the tree to come and help. Peter sat up, looking relieved and shocked at the wolf that he had managed to kill. He looked around before Susan and Lucy grabbed him into a hug as I sat back, Stripes sitting next to me. Peter looked happy to know his sisters and I was safe, but frowned when he saw my arm. Shockingly, Aslan released the other wolf from his grip and watched as it ran away.

"After him," he said before turning to Orieus, "He'll lead you to Edmund." Orieus nodded, smiling and ran after the wolf with the other soldiers. We all watched them before turning to Aslan.

"Peter. Clean your sword," he said while I walked over to him. As Peter cleaned his sword, Susan and Lucy wrapped my arm in a makeshift bandage with a towel that was nearby. When Peter was finished, he knelt in front of Aslan, his sword in front of him.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia," Aslan said, as Peter rose in front of him. Peter gasped and looked over to the three of us and smiled. Lucy looked excited while Susan and I were proud. Looking back to Aslan who smiled at him, Peter sheathed his sword.

"Come Louise, Stripes, we'll get your arm looked at properly," Aslan said, standing up and walking to the stream, indicating for me to follow him. I smiled at Lucy and Susan and gave Peter a quick hug.

"Congratulations," I whispered as he tightened his arms around me.

"Thank you for protecting my sisters," he mumbled into my ear before releasing me. I smiled and nodded in return before following Aslan, knowing that Peter's eyes were on me the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I wanted to get a chapter up for you all. Thank you to 1stpassioniting, gettothedragon, Winter'sLilly, TH34-HOLM3N and jea-Shea1 for following and favouriting. I'm actually happy that Edmund will be returning in this chapter, I've missed his attitude.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise and slight changes).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

We walked back to camp in silence, the gentle thudding of paws and feet hitting the ground.

"You did well, child, risking your life to protect the others. Your family would be proud," Aslan said, quietly and softly. I nodded silently, keeping my hand on Stripes who nudged his head towards me in acknowledgement. "I believe that family has grown fond of you." He added, almost hinting. I smiled, being reminded of my protective father.

"I love all of them, Lucy and Susan are like sisters to me, I even miss Edmund, and Peter…" I left off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. The lion next to me chuckled, making him sound older than he felt.

"You know your emotions well, dear one, you just aren't used to voicing them," he said, stopping at the edge of the camp. "Trust them, child, they do you well. Peter feels the same; even my old fur can see that." He added, stepping forward again and winked at me over his shoulder. I smiled.

"Alright then, I'll trust them," I said, walking towards the lion with Stripes alongside me. "But after I've had my arm looked to." The lion chuckled at me and accompanied me to the surgeon.

XXXXXXXXX

I waited until it was dark to speak to Peter. Lucy and Susan had been asleep for an hour or so and I decided to make my move. Stripes curled up at the bottom of my bed, watching as I slipped away. The ground was moist with the cold air and some campfires still remained, soldiers still drinking and talking with one another. Thank God Peter's tent wasn't far away from ours. I wrapped my cloak round me tightly, looked around and entered the tent quietly. A single candle flickered in the corner, next to the settee. Peter sat there, hands clasped in a fist, resting his chin on them. He looked deep in thought and I was just turning to leave when he saw me.

"Louise," he said, jumping up and grabbing my arm. I turned back round to face him and smiled gently at him.

"I wouldn't have come knowing you were busy," I said, looking around at the scrolls on the floor. He saw where I was looking and shrugged apologetically.

"I'm trying to learn more about this land," he replied, pulling me to the settee and sitting next to me.

"Found anything interesting?" I asked, trying to steady my nerves. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Very little. Stories mostly, on how Narnia was created. Says a boy and girl from our world were the first ever to discover Narnia," he said, looking away from the scrolls and back to me. He was quiet for a moment before frowning. "What did you want so late at night?" He asked me, making me swallow nervously.

"Peter, as you know, I love your family very much," I started, and he nodded. I shut my eyes tight before continuing. "But you also know that, I consider your family a part of me. My life has changed so much since I left London, I hardly know where I belong." I stood up and walked over to where one of the scrolls was near the candle. Watching the candle flicker with life, I gathered as much courage as I could and turned to face him again. "I know I feel at home when I'm with you. I know I'm not alone when I'm with you. I know that I miss your eyes when I'm away from you. And I know that I… I love you when I'm near your smile. Or hear your voice." When he simply remained sat there, staring at me with wide eyes I turned away, hiding my tears. "I knew you didn't feel the same, so just forget everything I just…" I stopped when I felt his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind.

"I love everything about you," he whispered, his mouth close to my ear as it was resting on my shoulder. I sighed, smiling happily.

"Oh Peter," I whispered, turning to face him so I could hug him properly. He pulled me closer than I thought possible and we stood there, just allowing our happiness to grow.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

The next morning, I awoke next to Louise on the small hammock. She had one arm across my while I had both around her. Her cloak was tightly around her as if she was cold. I carefully managed to get out of the hammock without disturbing her and reached for a thick blanket to put over her. Smiling at her sleeping form, I remembered what last night. After we confessed our feelings to each other, we realised how late it was. Not wanting to wake one of my sisters and raise suspicion, I made her stay with me for the night. I tucked a piece of loose hair from her face before going to see Aslan.

The crisp, fresh morning air quickly widened my tired eyes as I moved across to the largest tent in camp. Surprisingly, however, Aslan was no-where to be found. Leaving the tent, I noticed Orieus walking past. Shooting him my confused look, he glanced over his shoulder to where he had just walked. I followed his gaze, and met the sight of Aslan sitting across from a standing Edmund. I walked closer, wanting to know what they were saying, but stopped myself when my sisters appeared from their tent. Susan smiled at me, and looked to where Edmund was. She looked happy, as did Lucy.

"Edmund!" she shouted, and began to run to him until I stopped her with my arm. I looked back to the two, my face grim as they walked towards us.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past," Aslan said, before turning away and leaving us. There was a tense silence as Edmund shared a glance with me.

"Hello." He said quietly, looking down nervously as if we would attack him. It was Lucy who hugged him first, wrapping her small arms around his waist. Edmund smiled and put his arms around her, pulling her close. I looked on as he shared a quick hug with Susan as Lucy laughed and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked, pulling away from him.

"I'm a little tired," he replied.

"Get some sleep," I told him, looking at our tent then back to him. As he walked past me, I noticed the way he wouldn't look at me and it hurt me. "And Edmund…" I called, making him turn to look at me. "…try not to wander off." I said, smiling as he grinned. He continued to walk to the tent as I looked back at my sisters. They went back into their tent to wash up as I slowly moved to mine and Edmunds. When I entered, I saw how Edmund was laying down in the other hammock while Louise was covering him with the blanket I found her.

"This should keep you warm enough, Edmund, and I am sorry if I surprised you when you came in," she was saying, her back to me as I walked over. She jumped slightly in shock when I put my arm around her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Edmund smiled at us both, before his eyes started to droop.

"Come on, we'll wake him in a little while," I said, and guided her out the tent while she slipped her hand in mine.

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

An hour later, we sat at a small table laden with toast and eggs. Edmund was already half way through his second portion when Lucy teased him.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," she said, laughter in her voice. Susan and I smiled at each other as we sat next to each other.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back," Peter's voice travelled from where he stood. I shot my head round to him, not wanting to know what he means.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, looking as confused as the rest of us.

"You are," he replied, moving from the rock he leant on and came to sit next to me. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us," Lucy said, "All of us," she added, looking at all five of us.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You and Louise almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" Peter retorted, getting angrier.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund and I said at the same time. Peter looked to me then to Edmund.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it," Edmund passionately said. I nodded to him from across the table while peter looked proud and Lucy squeezed his hand. Susan looked to me then got up.

"I suppose that's it then," she said, walking over to a nearby tent.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, turning to see where she was heading. She picked her bow and arrow set up and smiled at us.

"To get in some practice," she said, heading towards the practice targets. The rest of us looked at each other and decided to follow suit. Lucy and I rushed to get our weapons while the boys got theirs. Lucy decided she wanted to go to the practice targets with Susan while I stayed with Stripes in the tent.

"You know, I've met a good swordsman who can teach you how to use that thing," he said, motioning towards my sparkling sword. I smiled at his suggestion and followed to him near where the blacksmith was. The constant sound of hammering made it hard to understand what Stripes was trying to say. A voice from behind me near the blacksmith appeared.

"Your friend said you're looking for me," the voice said, in a deep, rich voice. I turned to the sound and stopped. A large, young looking centaur towered before me. He had long dark hair that was tied in a ponytail and had kind, brown eyes. Twin swords were strapped on either side of his waist and he had a light brown body.

"Er yes, he mentioned that you could teach me sword fighting," I replied, looking to where Stripes was but couldn't find him. The centaur chuckled at my confused and panicked expression.

"Stripes was called away by Aslan but he will return soon. Follow me so we have more room to practice. My name is Artorius by the way," he said, walking to an open field and offering me his hand to shake. I smiled and shook his hand back.

"I'm Louise," I replied and was shocked to see him nod as if he knew.

"I know, Lady Louise, everyone in Narnia knows about you," he replied, stopping suddenly. I stopped as well, wanting to know more but focusing on our lesson. He withdrew one of his swords and told me to take my stance. I did so and tried not to squirm as he circled me, studying the way I stood. "You need you feet wider apart, so you have more balance and it enables you to stand steadier. Keep your back straight, and your sword arm firm. Point your sword upright but not too much, that's it," he said as he did what he instructed me to. Our lesson continued for a little while longer as we moved through different moves and steps until Stripes ran to us, panting from running.

"Stripes, what's wrong?" I asked, lowering my sword. Artorius does the same but doesn't sheath it.

"The Witch… she's here… demanding to have Edmund," he panted, and started to run towards Aslan's tent, wanting us to follow him. I sheathed my sword and quickly tried to follow him but Artorius blocked my path.

"What are you…" I began until he thrust his arm in my direction.

"Get on, we'll get there quicker," he rushed, indicating to get on his back. I hesitated for a moment but hauled myself up, unused to riding horses even in a normal situation. Artorius galloped as fast as he could to where the others were gathering. As we reached the crowd, I jumped down and ran to the siblings, noticing how Artorius stayed close behind me.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" a small dwarf was shouting in front of a line of harsh looking creatures, carrying a pale woman in white. I grabbed Peter's hand and noticed how Artorius had kept his sword out, standing next to me. Stripes was next to Lucy and shot me a look of fear as he saw the Witch. I smiled at him comfortingly, hiding my own fear. As the witch passed us, she caught my eye and looked shocked to see me amongst the crowd. As she was lowered, Aslan stood up from where he sat. The Witch continued to stare our way, from me then to Edmund.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said, standing in front of the Great Lion. Mumbled whispers began in the crowd, and people looked to our small group where Edmund looked nervously.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan replied.

"Have you not forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the Witch asked, mockingly.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written," he growled at her.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," she said, each word said with venom.

"Try and take him then," Peter threatened, withdrawing his sword. I moved forward with him, my hand on his shoulder lightly. The Witch looked at where my hand was then looked to Peter.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right…little king?" she asked, mockingly. Peter looked dejected and lowered his sword, taking my hand in his.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water," she shouted, turning to the army and frightening them. She pointed to Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table as is tradition." She added, and then looked to Aslan. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Aslan said, "I shall talk with you alone." He added and moved towards his tent. The Witch began to follow but then stopped when she was going past me.

"I would like the girl to speak with us," she said, stopping Aslan in his track. The four siblings and Artorius stood in front of me, blocking her path to me.

"Louise does not need to hear what we need to speak about." Aslan replied, turning his head and looking menacingly at the Witch. She smirked at the lion and moved closer to our group.

"If you do not allow her to come with us, then I shall take the boy now," she said to Aslan, but looked to me while she said it. I looked over to Edmund who had paled at her words.

"Alright, I will come with you," I said, pretending to be confident. I tried to move but Peter grabbed my arm.

"You are not going anywhere near her," he told me, commanding me. I shook my head at him and untied his iron grip from me.

"I will be fine, I promise," I replied, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Striding towards Aslan, I didn't notice how the Witch waited for me then followed. I allowed Aslan to go in and waited for the Witch to go in next. As she passed me, she smirked triumphantly, as if she'd already won. I looked back at Peter's concerned face before following her in, finally finding out my fate.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! I'm trying to do as many updates as possible before I go to College (next Wednesday, and I'm totally not looking forward to it!) so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I would love some reviews just so I know I'm doing ok. This is for everyone who has been told something life changing, and had to make a decision straight away. And for those yet to face the news, trust yourself and you will overcome anything.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise and slight changes).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

Aslan's tent was simple, much like everyone else's. The Witch sniffed in disgust at the plainness of his tent before sitting down in the middle of the settee. She motioned with her hand for me to sit next to her and I did, clasping my hands together to stop them from shaking. Aslan sat in front of us, glaring at the Witch.

"So, Witch, what do you want in exchange of letting Edmund survive?" Aslan asked with a knowing look already on his face. The White Witch looked to me then to Aslan and smiled evilly.

"I thought it would be obvious, Aslan. You, on the stone table in his place," she said, looking to me when I inhaled deeply to gasp. "And Louise on my side." My head snapped to Aslan, hoping he would argue.

"I will allow the first thing, but Louise is not part of this," he said, softening his gaze when he saw my face.

"What, no! Aslan, I beg of you, don't do this. What about Peter, and the army?" I implored, standing up to be in front of him. The Witch chuckled at my outburst but I ignored her. "You can't abandon them." I added in a lower voice so she couldn't hear. Aslan sighed, and looked at me calmly.

"It is either this or Edmund will lose his life. And how do you think Peter and his sisters will react then?" he countered, making me see reason.

"Fine, I understand," I replied, turning to look at the Witch. "But what do you want from me?" I asked her. She stood up and stepped closer to me, making me step back closer to Aslan.

"Do you not know your own destiny when it stands in front of you, child?" she asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. I frowned, and looked to Aslan who had his head bowed as the Witch continued. "You know of the two daughters of Eve and the two sons of Adam, who will 'rule' Narnia. But you don't know the rest of your own prophecy." She said, smirking as I looked accusingly to Aslan.

"What does she mean, Aslan?" I asked, with wide eyes. The lion stayed quiet and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Ah yes, he hasn't told you. He fears you too much child, your power is greater than his," Jadis said, pulling me to her side. I looked up to her, and saw the power she held as she spoke. "You have been reborn in this land, just like the prophecy says. But, you are Sacrifice itself. You have had your whole family taken away from you just for this moment," she said, and looked to Aslan. "Just for a prophecy. You feel and know this land and its people, which is a terrible gift." I looked at her, confused before she continued. "The prophecy says that this power will either accept you or destroy you. That is your sacrifice, to live in this land from the moment you step foot in it. To die by its power," she finished. I swallowed, remembering the pain I felt when Edmund entered the Witch's castle, and how I knew when something was happening. I looked to Aslan, my hands trembling.

"You knew? You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?" I asked, quietly but anger laced through my voice. Aslan was about to speak but was cut off by the Witch.

"Yes, Louise dear, he knew. He didn't want you to know your own fate," she said, turning me to face her. "But I know how you can control this power; I can help you defeat your demon. All you have to do is follow me," she added, whispering the last sentence in my ear. I shook, and looked away. I walked to where the tent opened and stopped, wanting nothing more to run to Peter. I looked over my shoulder to Alsan.

"Will it destroy me, in the end?" I asked quietly.

"Only if you believe it will, dear one," he replied, stepping closer to me.

"What do I do?" I asked him, panic making my voice shake. He looked at me with pity before looking to the Witch.

"Do what your heart tells you to do, child," he replied, and I nodded, trying to slow the speed of my heart to hear what it would say.

"Sacrifice," I whispered, more to myself than anyone else. I took a deep breath and turned to the Witch, who was suddenly on my other side.

"I will follow you," I quietly said, closing my eyes tight as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Jadis tapped my shoulder in triumph before leaving the tent. Aslan waited until I was ready before following her out. All eyes followed the Witch as she moved back to her litter, before the army looked to me and Alsan. Both of eyes looked to Edmund before Alsan spoke.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he said, addressing the whole army as they began to celebrate.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked, looking back to us. Aslan merely answered with an ear shattering roar. Our army laughed as she sat on her throne, but stopped when I started to walk towards her.

"Louise, what are you doing?" Peter asked, running in front of me to stop me walking. I looked back to Aslan who nodded his head gently at me.

"It was the only way," I replied, grasping his hand tightly in mine before letting go and walking again. Peter shook his and grabbed my arm.

"You can't go with her. Please, I love you," he whispered, so only I could hear him. My tears fell faster as I looked to him and saw he too was crying. I wiped one away before speaking.

"And you know I love you. But I have to go, just trust me," I replied. He still wouldn't let me go until Aslan spoke loudly.

"Peter, you must let go." Peter's eyes hardened but numbly let me go, watching as I walked towards his enemy. The Witch smiled smugly to me and then Peter, and ordered her men to begin walking. I walked beside her floating throne, a tight grip on the hilt of my sword, and refused to look back to the eyes I loved so much.

XXXXXXXXX

As we grew further away from the camp, the Witch stopped and was lowered to the ground. I gritted my teeth as her cold hand once again found my shoulder and she made me turn to see the home I had just left. The rest of her army left, only a frightening looking Minotaur remained with us.

"Look at them Louise, they are the traitors, not I. I have offered you a place in my army, to save you. When, do you think, was Aslan going to tell you about your destined fate?" she asked me, mocking me. I remained quiet as she spat her venomous words out, wanting to run back to Aslan and ask for forgiveness for leaving.

"Are you really going to kill Him?" I asked her quietly. The Minotaur chuckled in a deep voice, making me step away from him. The Witch's nails dug deeper into my skin, making me bite my lip to stop from crying out.

"Of course, child, how else am I going to weaken His army? Once Aslan is dead, all of Narnia is mine," she whispered, before moving away to follow her men. I stood there for a moment more, hearing the celebration of the camp, rejoicing that Edmund was saved. Not realising that their biggest hope would soon be dead. I closed my eyes tight and sent a message to Stripes, hoping it would work. Hanging my head, I followed the Witch, noticing how the Minotaur had waited for me.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

The celebrating was rightly called for but I couldn't help the ache in my heart at the absence of Louise. I was in mine and Edmund's tent, sitting on settee and staring into space. I heard my tent flap move open but I didn't move from where I was until Stripes sat in front of me. My heart saddened at his expression, he looked so lost without Louise. I smiled grimly at him and reached a hand out to stroke him. He came closer and was soon lying at my feet, understanding the pain I felt.

"She wants me to stay with you, your majesty, she told me so," Stripes said in a quiet voice. His words made me shoot my eyes down to where his met mine.

"How did she tell you?" I asked him, hoping she had returned.

"She thought it to me, I only received it because she has a link with all life in Narnia," Stripes replied, noticing how my face fell. I sat back, not understanding how she did it but thankful she did.

"Louise…" I whispered, before letting my tears fall silently.


	13. Chapter 13

I won't really say anything here as it wasn't that long ago when I updated but I will say hello to all my friends who have been reading this.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

When we reached the Witch's camp, I felt alone and out of place amongst the dark creatures that made up her army. I walked slightly behind her to her side, and told me to keep my head up as to not show them fear. My eyes widened at her helping me, but did as I said. Some of the soldiers even smiled slightly at my pretend confidence. The Witch guided me to a large tent of pure black, and indicated for me to follow her in. I inhaled deeply before stepping into her tent, which was much more extravagant than the ones at Alsan's camp. Furs of different kinds lined the tent walls and floor, all different colours but mainly white. A large table with battle plans stood in the middle of the room where stools were thrown around it. A large, crystal bed was in the corner, and I was wondering how she had carried this all here when she started to speak.

"First, we must get you some suitable clothing, I cannot stand to see that style on one of my soldiers," she said, moving to a tall wardrobe, filled with thick dresses of whites, blacks and greys. I kept my eyes on the ground as she came over to me with a long, black dress that looked like it was made of raven's wings. "This will do nicely, you can change behind that screen over there and then we will begin." She said, moving over to the table and began shifting through some scrolls. Thinking she wasn't a patient woman, I swiftly moved behind the screen and changed. The dress was tight and scratchy, but I made sure to put on a brave face before going back out. I held my true Narnian dress in my hand, determined not to leave it.

"Oh, my dear child, you suit that colour much better," the Witch said, circling as she inspected me. I caught her eyes looking at my other dress in my hand and tightened my grip on it, showing that I wouldn't let it go. She nodded and sat at the small settee at the end of her bed, placing a hand on the seat next to her for me. I sat, trying not to take a deep breath when the bodice of the dress cut into my chest.

"So child, you know of my powers don't you?" she asked, looking at me with what could be called a gentle expression. I nodded to her question and she smiled slightly. "So you know that, I am the only one to help you control these powers?" I paused before nodding miserably. She smiled knowingly. "Then let's begin."

XXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, I gulped a goblet of water that was passed to me by Jadis. We'd spent all afternoon and most of the evening going through my power and managing to control it.

"You did well Louise, another day and you will be able to control your power to answer to you alone," Jadis praised, before standing up and moving to her wardrobe. I smiled weakly at her and watched her pull another long black dress out with a large, feathered wing on one side. Seeing my grimace, Jadis smiled at me. "Don't worry, this one is for me. I won't be a minute." I had another sip of my drink as my bones started to relax and unwind. I hated to admit it, but over the last few hours, I had seen a side of Jadis that I didn't know existed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, staring into my half full goblet. The rustling of loud clothes next to me indicted that she was finished dressing.

Placing a hand on mine, she spoke. "Louise, when I first found myself here, I didn't understand my own power and there was no one there to help me. And I knew I had to help you understand your power, before it consumes you." I looked up to her and saw her eyes looked pure and true for the first time. I smiled at her, and stood up when she pulled me up. "We're going to a party tonight, and there's a special guest," she said, making my smile falter. Please God, don't let her do this.

XXXXXXXXX

The 'party' involved most of the army gathering at the Stone Table, and the one of humanity I thought the Witch had vanished with every step Aslan took to his doom. My curly, dark red hair kept my shoulders hidden as they shook with anger and fear. The Witch stepped up the table, holding a wickedly sharp dagger that was black as night, intended for the lion in front of me. But the torture wasn't over yet as the Witch glanced behind her shoulder to me and silently glared at me to stand next to her. I walked slowly up the steps, showing Aslan the sorrow I felt through my eyes.

"Behold. The great lion," the Witch said, making her army laugh. Alsan snarled at them, keeping his eyes glued on to the Witch. The Minotaur walked forward and started jabbing Aslan with his battle axe.

"No! Stop, please!" I shouted above the continued raw of the army. The Minotaur stopped to look at the Witch who nodded her head to him, who then put all his power into knocking the lion over, which looked worryingly easy.

"Do you want some milk?" a dwarf mocked Aslan, and made my heart wrench as I saw the defeated look in Aslan's eyes.

"Bind him!" the Witch commands the army, who quickly start tying him up with whatever they could find. "Wait! Let him first be shaved." The Witch said, adding further humiliation to Aslan. As pieces of fur were joyfully tossed into the air, I turned to look at the Witch.

"I hate you, I don't care if my power does destroy me, I don't want to be anywhere near your army," I spat at her, before she slapped me hard across the cheek, sending me flying to the hard table.

"Bring him to me," she said, ignoring my whimper of pain. Through a hazy sight, I saw how Aslan was dragged to the edge of the table by the ropes he was tied with. I tried to crawl to him, to help him but was kicked closer to him as the Witch bent over to speak to him. Trying to hear what she said, I suddenly felt my arms being tied together by the Minotaur who grinned evilly, baring his teeth.

"You're in for it now, girl," he said, in a deep raspy voice. My attention was caught by the Witch addressing the army.

"Tonight the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" she shouted, her words carried by the roar of the army. "In that knowledge despair and die!" she shouted, plunging the sword into Aslan's side. I felt the pain of Alsan and screamed as the life rolled out of him. "The Great Cat is dead!" she shouted to her army, relishing in the fact. I let my tears fall, not caring about showing weakness. "General. Prepare your troops for battle. However short it may be," she added, as she looked Aslan's dead body. Looking away, she caught my eyes and smiled wickedly.

"And as for you, dear sweet Louise, you will never have to fear your gift again, I'll take it all away." She said, taking the knife out of Aslan and stepping closer to me. "Like I said, you're power is greater than Aslan's, and I knew you would never truly be on my side. Don't worry, you'll see your family sooner than you though," she whispered, just before I felt the sharp sting in my side and my life drain away as my eyes slid shut in a painful grimace.


	14. Chapter 14

So, did anyone predict what would happen? Don't worry, Peter and Lucy will carry the story on, which I'm excited to tell the story from Lucy's POV as she is younger than the others and more innocent even though she is wise for her age.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy's POV

As I moved away from crying on Susan's shoulder, I saw another sight I never wanted to see. Louise's mouth was in a painful grimace, her body limp as the cruel Witch pulled the sword from her body, wiping the blood on Louise's dress. My eyes glued on to Louise's closed ones, not feeling Susan pull me to her shoulder for a second time.

"I'm so sorry, Lu," she mumbled, her tears running freely as well.

"They can't be dead, we have to go see them," I said to her, watching as she deliberated my question. For a moment, I thought she would say no but as she looked back at the Stone Table, she nodded.

"Ok then, but we wait until her and the army leave," she said, and we sat, waiting to mourn our friends. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take the Witch and her minions to leave, abandoning the devastation and death she had caused. It was eerily quiet as we walked up the steps, coming up close to see how Aslan had his mouth open slightly, caused by the tight ropes around his mouth. Louise's head rested near Aslan's, her hands tied behind her. I ran to them both, sitting down next to Aslan and stared at their still faces, before fumbling with my healing juice and began unscrewing it until Susan's voice stopped me.

"It's too late. They're gone," she said, so simply. I looked from Aslan to the bottle as Susan sat next to Louise. She smiled at me sadly as my face crinkled with held in tears. "They must have known what they were doing." She said before crying herself. I slowly moved to lean across Aslan's cold body, stroking his snout gently above where it was tied. Realising this was reality and not make-believe, I began to sob, leaning my face below his ear. Susan began to sob loudly as well, pulling Louise's head to her knee as gently as she could and dropping her head to lean her forehead against their dead friend. We sat like that for a moment, taking a minute to grieve, before I heard a nibbling and cutting sound. Rats lined Aslan's ropes, chewing away.

Susan noticed and tried to shoo them away. "Get away! Get away, all of you!"

"No. Look." I said, watching as the ropes broke in half as the rats chewed through them, allowing Aslan's body to not be scarred by the tight ropes. Susan moved to pull the rope out of his mouth, and I helped, pushing it away slowly. One of the rats had chewed through Louise's rope, and Susan took one of her hands and brought it to her side, making Louise look more comfortable. I stroked the part where the rope was before falling back onto Aslan as Susan held Louise's hand tightly.

"We have to tell the others," she said, making me look up.

"We can't just leave them!" I shouted, not wanting to leave them both alone in the dark.

"Lucy, there's no time. They need to know," she replied softly, before I looked over to the forest and trees. Thinking of a way not to leave my two friends alone and to tell Peter, Edmund and the army about their deaths, I turned to look at Susan.

"The trees."

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

Something soft grazed my cheek as I restlessly slept, making me reach to touch my cheek to make sure I hadn't imagined it. Hearing the rustling swirl of a noise, I turned over quickly in my hammock and grabbed my sword, pointing it to a pink blossom tree nymph. Edmund woke up, and saw to where I was looking.

"Be still, my Princes," it said, speaking in the soft voice of a woman. Sharing a surprised look with Edmund, I turned back to look at her as she spoke again. "I bring grave news from your sisters." I lowered the sword, wondering what had happened and where my sisters were.

"Continue, please," I said to her, bowing my head slightly in acknowledgment. The tree nymph was continuously moving as her petals swirling around her.

"Aslan and Louise have been murdered by the White Witch." She stated, looking down in sadness. I froze, not knowing what to say or feel. How could they be dead? Who would lead the army? And Louise… The grip tightened on my sword at the thought of Louise dying.

"You lie," I spat harshly, causing Edmund to jump out of his hammock and grip my shoulder tightly, causing my eyes to soften.

"I am sorry, my Prince, but it's the truth," the nymph said, and then floated away. I stared at where she was before jumping to action.

"Ed, I need you to find Orieus, tell him to ready the army and meet me at Aslan's tent. There's something I must see," I said, getting ready quickly and rushing out, not waiting to see if he was listening. I hurried to Aslan's tent, passing the table that showed a map of where we were and the surrounding area. Thrusting the flaps aside, I stopped as I entered. Aslan's tent was empty, the only out of place item in the tent was a scroll with his writing on it. I walked over to it, fearing what would be written there.

'_Peter,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. But I believe that you will lead my army to victory, you just need to have faith I yourself._

_I sacrificed myself to save Edmund; it was the only trade the Witch would take. That, and Louise. I do not fear the death I face, and I know that you will honour my name in the battle to come._

_You once asked me of Louise's fate, and I will tell you of it now. You heard of the prophecy, how there would be another Daughter of Eve, who would be reborn in this land. What you didn't hear was the end of that prophecy. Louise is powerful; more powerful than even me. Her powers will one day dill her, and she feared that day. The Witch believed she was the only one who could help her control her powers. But she was wrong._

_The one thing to battle fear is love, and she was winning her battle through you. That is why I encouraged her to announce her feelings for you, so the process would begin. The Witch, however, was able to infiltrate her mind, and confuse her emotions. I know in my heart that she will be by your side once again, without fear or the Witch anywhere near her._

_So, Peter, do not mourn my death, as I know it will be worth it. I dying in Edmund's place will allow Narnia and your brother to live. Just care for your family and love Louise like I know you do._

_The First Lion, Aslan'._

Letting the scroll fall to the floor, I tumbled to my knees. Louise was gone, and Aslan hadn't known. I balled my hands into tight fists, shaking with anger.

"That Witch will pay, Louise. I swear it," I whispered darkly.

XXXXXXXXX

I stepped out of the tent and looked to Edmund and Orieus, who were stood watching me as I walked to the table.

"She's right," I said, meaning the tree nymph. "They're gone." I mumbled, leaning over the table with my fists on the table. I noticed how Edmund looked to Orieus in sympathy before looking to my pale, tired face.

"Then you'll have to lead us," he stated, making me turn to him and open my mouth to protest but closed it after I found I couldn't find any words. "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." I looked back at the table and then frantically at my brother.

"I can't." I said miserably.

"Aslan believed you could," he said, as I looked away with pain in my eyes. "And so do I." He added more quietly, making me look at him with a grim smile.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Orieus asked, breaking the momentary silence. Looking at the map more determinedly, I began to plan our attack.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy's POV

The next morning, Susan and I awoke on the Stone Table, I lying on one side of Aslan while Susan had covered Louise's cold body with cloak. Our sad faces were still grim as I looked at Aslan and then Louise.

"We should go," Susan says quietly, taking her cloak back and arranging Louise's hair so it covered her bare shoulders, before stepping done from the Table and walking over to help me down.

"I'm so cold," I told her, feeling more than the chill in the air. I took her hand and walked down the steps. As she was about to pull me away, I let her hand go. "I want to say goodbye to Louise," I said, and Susan nodded, watching as I turned to Louise. Her face was paler this morning, as if she was even colder than the night before. Placing my small hand on her icy forehead, I whispered in her ear. "You were my greatest friend, and I will never forget how we found this land together. We all love you, Louise and I hope you find peace." I finished, and Susan put her arm around me, walking away from the Stone Table. Taking a final look back, we began our walk down the first step the earth shook beneath us, making us fall over from the force. Turning around to see if Aslan and Louise were ok, I found a shocking sight.

"Susan!" I exclaimed, grabbing her attention. We stood up to find the Table broken in half, with neither Aslan nor Louise on it. "Where's Aslan? And Louise?" I asked her, hoping she could explain it to me.

"What have they done?" she asked herself, meaning the Witch and her army.


	15. Chapter 15

Of course she's back! I couldn't finish this story without her (or start the sequel). Hope you enjoy this one, I wanted a moment for Louise and I thought this idea would be perfect.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

Water was all I could see. I sat in a brown boat in the middle of an expanse of water. What am I doing here? I asked myself before I heard a whisper carry itself over the waves and to me.

"Louise," it called, multiple voices repeating the word. Knowing those voices, I rowed as fast as I could in the direction of the whisper, bringing me to a large island where I felt no pain or fear as I stepped onto its white shore. Two small arms fling themselves around my waist behind me, making me jump but almost crumble to the ground when the person speaks.

"I knew you would come, sister!" the child shouted happily as I turned round so fast I was hugging him properly by the time I was half way round.

"Eric," I whispered, hugging him as tight as I could. Two hands were placed on either shoulder and I glanced behind me, still holding tight to my brother. My father stood proudly in a brown suit, his eyes matching mine. Tears started to trickle as I looked next to him and saw my mother, glowing with happiness and peace.

"Oh my darling daughter, I thought I would never see you again," she whispered emotionally, her voice breaking before she too was in tears.

"Daddy?" I asked quietly, looking to my father who I had always treasured. He simply answered by wiping one of my tears away and grabbing me into a hug, which was followed by the rest of my family. We stood there for what felt like forever before a familiar voice sliced through our reunion.

"Louise," Aslan said, standing in all his glory behind me. Laughing happily, I ran to him and hugged his side tightly.

"Isn't this wonderful, Aslan? I've found my family again," I mumbled into him. The lion sighed heavily, making me step away from him in confusion.

"Child, we must return," he stated simply, making my eyes widen. "Peter and the others need us." He added, reminding me of the battle against the Witch. I suddenly found myself in the middle of the beach, with my family on one side and Aslan on the other. I frantically looked between the two, the warm smiles of my family and the tight smile of Alsan. My mother was suddenly at my side, arm around my shoulder.

"Go with him Louise, it is what your heart is telling you," she whispered, smiling at my confused look.

"But, I've only just found you again. I can't lose you," I said in a hushed whisper. My mother looked down before looking back up at me, a determined look in her eye.

"Louise, you will never lose me, or your father or Eric. We will be here," she said, placing a hand over my heart. "You have your new family to protect now; you don't belong in this world yet. But we will be waiting," she added, as I began to silently cry again. My father and brother came over then and hugged me tightly, knowing this would be the last time we would see each other for awhile.

"I love you all, always know that," I said, walking backwards to where Aslan stood. I smiled as my family disappeared from view as a wave of water encircled us, taking us back home.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy's POV

We stood, looking to where the sun had begun to rise when two large shadows walked towards us, stopping so we could see the smiling faces of Aslan and Louise. Aslan stood in his old form, where his mane was still long and thick on the body. Louise was dressed in her Narnian purple dress, like mine and Susan's. No mark of where the dagger entered their body was seen, and they looked alive with youth and health.

"Aslan! Louise!" Susan and I shouted at the same time, before running around the Stone Table and meeting them both in the middle with a hug. All of us laughed as we rejoiced at them being well and happy.

"But we saw the knife. The Witch," Susan said, putting an arm around Louise while she and I had a hand on Aslan.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's steed, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards," Aslan explained as we walked round the Stone Table and stopped in front of it.

"We sent the news that you were dead," Susan said suddenly. Louise looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Peter and Edmund would have gone to war," Louise said, looking to Aslan. I unsheathed my small dagger and turned to Aslan.

"We have to help them," I said passionately, making Aslan chuckle.

"We will, dear one, but not alone," he replied, using his paw to lower my hand with the dagger in it. "Climb on my back," he said, crouching down as we climbed on his back. I sat the front with Louise and Susan behind me. Louise squeezed my waist as I sat in front of her, her hands on my waist. "We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears," he added, before letting out a loud and magnificent roar, making all of us smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all! Slight time change in this chapter as we see Peter at the beginning of the battle to the point it cuts back to the girls and Alsan nearing the Witch's palace. If nobody understands then just review or PM with your criticism. Thank you to rachel106734 for favouriting this story, it means so much that people are enjoying it.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

As we waited for the Witch's army, I shifted on the back of Lance, the Unicorn I had been privileged to ride. The cloth of Aslan's seal and banner was proudly showing over the top of chainmail and armour. Orieus stood by my side, also in full battle wear. Stripes wore a black ribbon around one leg, in honour of Louise as it was the only thing found in her tent that belonged to her. The entire army was lined and standing around the tall cliffs, facing a large open space of ground as Tyron, the lead Griffin, circled above us as he called out. After a moment, he landed next to me, Orieus and Stripes, panting from flying so fast.

"They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he said, looking over to where he'd just flown from.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Orieus confidently said. I glanced at him before staring ahead.

"No. But I bet they help," I mumbled quietly, hearing the distant clamour and warning horn of the White Witch's army. Stripes snarled along with the other cheetahs, feeling the Earth tremble beneath his paws. A single minotaur stepped forward, catching and locking my eyes. Its shrill war cry echoed through the valley as the Witch's army became visible.

Loud gasps and frightened mutterings could be heard as thousands upon thousands of giants, Cyclops's, Minotaur's, dwarves and dark animals pounded forward in an unorganised rabble. In the centre, two white polar bears looked oddly out of place amongst the green grass as they pulled a war chariot carrying the Witch. Squinting, I could see how she had Alsan's mane around her neck like an unquestioning trophy. She stopped her chariot, and thus her army, showing how her warriors outmatched mine in every way. Throwing a questioning look behind my shoulder to Edmund, he motioned a single nod of his head, telling me to continue the battle. Turning to face my enemy, a hard glint focused in my eyes as I raised my sword high at the confidant roar my army screamed at the Witch. Another roar from the minotaur general sent her army to run towards us, starting the fight. I kept my sword high, waiting for the right moment.

Seconds passed until I lowered my sword to the Unicorns neck, which timed perfectly the rest of the Griffins to fly above us. Tyron set off, flying to lead his brothers and sisters. Most of the first wave of the Witch's army hadn't noticed how the griffins carried large boulders until it was too late, and they had already been crushed. The plan worked as a lot of the creatures fell to the ground, before they began to shoot arrows at the griffins, causing boulder and animal to crash to the ground. As the griffins scattered and flew to the sides, I turned to Orieus.

"Are you with me?" I asked, needing his promise. He turned to me and caught my eyes.

"To the death," he replied causally, making me smile despite his words. We both faced the on-coming army, not knowing what fate had in store for us.

"For Narnia, for Louise and for Aslan!" I shouted into the air, making the army cheer before racing towards destiny, Stripes, Orieus and the rest of the army following close behind me. Stripes led the other cheetahs, reaching closer to the front as the centaurs lowered the spears with red and yellow flags waving proudly in the sun. I reached up to lower my helmet so to cover my face and allow my eyes to see everything clearly. Slowing my breathing to calm my heartbeat, I thought of Louise's smile as enemy met enemy in the middle of the green desert.

XXXXXXXXX

We were defeating this portion of the Witch's army with ease, cutting down most of the warriors that crossed our path. I had just slain another minotaur when I noticed the Witch on the move, entering the battle. Knowing that Edmund knew what to do, the phoenix arrow flew through the sky with incredible ease and precision as it burst into flame as it began its descent, cutting a fire line between the battle and the Witch with the rest of her army. The cheers of the army made me lift my helmet guard, curious to fully see what the Witch would do. The fighting abruptly stopped as a blue light stomped the fire out as the Witch moved through it, emerging from the smoke. My eyes stared at hers, before turning to see Edmund's worried face.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" I shouted to the army, turning the Unicorn around and dropping my helmet shield back down before galloping towards the rocks. A horn sounded to warn the other soldier's of my command, and the hampering hooves and feet running to retreat and massacre.

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

The sun had risen higher in the sky during the time we journeyed on Aslan's back. The trees and area felt familiar, as if I'd been here from a memory.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked, looking around like she too had an idea where we were. No-one answered, however, as the Witch's palace came into view. We frowned questioningly at each other.

"Hang on!" Aslan shouted, and continued to pounce towards the quiet and empty palace.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

"Fall back!" I shouted with Orieus on one side and Stripes running on the other. Edmund and the archers stood in front of us on the higher rocks, shooting arrows at the creatures following behind us.

Suddenly, a feathered arrow appeared from the side of us, striking the Unicorn above its front left leg. The beautiful creature buckled underneath me and fell one way as it threw me off another, making me land hard on my back. The light blinded me as I realised my helmet had been blown away by the force of falling over. Stripes had doubled back as he noticed the incident and helped me to crawl to a rock so I could stand up properly. Blinking back into focus, I saw how close the Witch and her army were descending upon the small remaining army. Hearing a thundering noise to my right, I turned to see Orieus and a rhino racing towards the army, trying to buy me some time.

"Stop!" I shouted, trying to get them to think of their lives. My hair blew back by the speed they were galloping at, turning to watch both of them race towards an impossible victory alone. I watched with widened eyes as the rhino took down several opponents before it crumbled to the ground as a small goblin hacked at its legs. Orieus jumped over the rhino, cutting down other opponents, getting dangerously close to being injured by the Minotaur general, before managing to kill him with two swords in his back. My loyal general took out his last sword and headed straight for the Witch, shouting a battle cry as we swiped for her neck, only just missing. He turned for another stab before the Witch used her double-edged spear to turn him to solid stone. Eyes widening at the sight in front of me, I jumped into battle with a new anger with the remaining soldiers, Edmund and Stripes by my side.

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

Inside the Witch's palace sent warning bell off in my head, telling myself to run away as far as possible. But seeing the abandoned palace and the sight inside made me stay.

Sculptures of frozen stone littered every inch of the palace, but more so as you walked inside. A centaur with his sword held high and his mouth open in defiance stood next to a twisted tree.

"Mr Tumnus," I whispered, not realising Lucy had heard me before she started to run around the statues, looking for our friend. Seeing one faun bent over in pain, she stopped and turned to show her worried face to me and Susan. I shared her look, and glanced to my left, and found who we were looking for. Lucy saw where I was looking by my distraught face and found the screaming one of Mr Tumnus', our friend who helped us escape.

We walked towards him slowly, Susan following quietly behind us. Lucy's face was slowing scrunching up with tears, before she began loudly crying when we stood in front of him. As she began crying, Susan and I put an arm around her and comforted her as best we could, even though I had silent tears running down my cheeks. Aslan padded up next to me and approached Mr Tumnus, stopping only to breathe on him. His breath gave me chills as if I could feel the magic in it. I was amazed how Mr Tumnus' hair blew back from the force of it, even though he was supposed to be made of stone. Lucy's eyes dried to red, looking between Aslan and Mr Tumnus as he slowly started to return to his normal colour.

His warm red scarf hung loosely, not made of stone at all. When his body had returned half normal, we could hear him begin to make a noise, giving us even more hope. Returning to his old self, he started to collapse before Lucy and I caught him, managing to hug him at the same time. He slowly looked up at us, his eyes flashing between mine and Lucy's. He began to laugh, happy to see us once again and we joined him, glad that our friend was ok. Lucy looked over to Susan while I grabbed Mr Tumnus' hand and squeezing it, making him flash me a quick smile.

"Susan, this is…" she started before she was interrupted by Susan as she came forward to also hug the faun.

"Mr Tumnus!" she cried happily, putting all effort into the hug as we made it a group hug by joining in.

"Come, we must hurry and search the castle," Aslan's voice came from behind us, making us turn to look at him. He had released any creature that would be of help to the battle. "Peter will need everyone he can find." He added, seeing my concerned look.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

The Witch and her army were quickly beginning to wipe out mine, and I watched in horror as she knocked over yet another soldier that had been turned to stone. Seeing fauns and comrades be cut down didn't increase my confidence of victory as a griffin had been turned to stone mid-flight, breaking into pieces and knocking both enemy and friends down to the ground. And the Witch didn't even look fazed as she started to walk towards where I stood.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" I shouted to him before being attacked by another minotaur. I was tiring, and this foe knew it as he used his whole body against me to make mine work to breaking point. However, it didn't distract me from the bright blue light to my side. My eyes widened as I saw that Ed had smashed the Witch's way to turn people and creature to stone, and watched with terror as he was overpowered by her, and stabbed with the half he had broken.

"Edmund!" I shouted in hopes he would be ok. My eyes stayed on him as he fell to floor, unmoving. With new found venom and anger, I ran to where the Witch was after slaying the minotaur I had been fighting and one who had tried to stop me from getting to her

Reaching her, I swiped for her but she deflected with her two swords, making me swing at her as my arm came back round, which she blocked with her swords crossed over. The Witch pulled back with such force that it sent me to one knee. Quickly recovering, I blocked her oncoming attack with my shield and we continued blocking and attacking before she hit one of her swords, catching above my ear and forcing me backwards to the ground. Feeling where she caught me, I scrambled back up to continue the fight, trying to strike her but kept getting deflected by her two swords. The Witch calmly took a step toward me and crossed her swords slightly over each other and aimed for my neck, making me have to thrust my head back to save being killed on the spot. Managing to deflect the almost fatal blow, I deflected several of her blows before we stopped to circle each other. She smiled, as if she was enjoying it while mine was grim determination.

"Louise was tied when she died, her pain written all over her face. Just like your brothers," the Witch said, mocking me. I quickly swung at her, shouting in anger and rage, as she deflected each blow I threw at her. All fighting ceased, however, when a familiar roar sounded from my right. My mouth and eyes widened as I saw Alsan standing proudly on the rocks, roaring with Louise next to him, holding her beautiful sword high.

"Impossible," the Witch whispered, but I hardly heard her as my eyes locked onto Louise's, smiling as she winked at me. Soldiers then came into view, with Susan and Lucy standing in front. I smiled wider at the sight, confidence filling through me. The Witch, noticing I was distracted, took advantage of this by striking at me and continued our battle more defiantly, determined to win as she struck more ferociously. She managed to hook one of her swords around my foot and pull me to the ground, my armour defending to keep my foot on. Pinning me with one of her swords through my arm, I shouted in pain, knowing this could be the end. Trying to aim for my neck again, I blocked her with my shield but she managed to toss it aside with her remaining sword, leaving me completely vulnerable and defenceless. Believing this was the end, I let my mind wander to my siblings and Louise, imagining them happy.

What I wasn't expecting was Aslan to leap over me and swipe the Witch away from me, enabling me to grab the sword out of my arm and throwing it away. I stood quickly, keeping my sword in my hand at the ready. Time and movement seemed to pass quicker as the army ran the Witch's army to defeat, as Aslan turned to look at me.

"It is finished," he said, allowing me to lower my sword in relaxation. My lips tightened into relief.

"Peter!" Lucy and Susan shouted, both of them and Louise running up to me. I turned at their voices and hugged Lucy tightly as she clung to me. I looked to Susan and Louise who were looking for someone.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan demanded, looking to me for an answer. Then it hit me, the adrenaline wearing off, and I looked to where I last saw Ed. Susan huffed at me before running off in that direction, the rest of us following behind. I ended up next to Louise and she grabbed my hand straight away, shooting me a quick smile. Despite the situation, I smiled back, before we ran even harder after Susan.

"Edmund!" Susan shouted ahead of us, spotting a dwarf creeping towards Ed and shooting him dead before he could do anything. Susan dropped to the ground next to his head, untying his helmet and prying it off him gently, allowing him to breathe more. Lucy and Louise sat at one side while I leaned over, seeing my only brother struggle for life. Lucy quickly untied her fire flower juice and poured a drop into Ed's mouth. I watched with hope and agony as Edmund went still for a moment, and my eyes started to tear up. Louise put an arm around Lucy as she started to cry, thinking it hadn't worked. Until he took one breath.

I slowly smiled as Edmund opened his eyes and looked at all of us before landing his eyes on mine and smiling. I quickly grabbed him into a tight hug, eyes still watering as I held my brother who was so close to death only moments ago. Releasing him for a moment to look at him, I asked him one question.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" I smiled at him, teasing as he smiled looking down and then back at me. Lucy threw her arms around his neck into a hug and hugged him from behind while I hugged him normally. Louise sat there quietly until Edmund noticed her. Smiling shyly, he held his hand out for her to take and pulled her into the hug, which she smiled gratefully at him for. We hugged for a moment before we let go, looking across to Aslan, who breathed onto a nearby soldier who was turned to stone. Aslan smiled at all of us as the soldier slowly melted away to his normal self again. Lucy picked her vial back up and looked at it before smiling and standing up. Seeing our confused faces, she merely ran to the nearest injured soldier to cure him as an answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all! Nice long chapter last time and it's nearly the end. But don't worry; I'm going to write a few more chapters after their coronation and continue the sequel Prince Caspian, called, 'Echoing a Forgotten Past'. Hope you enjoy the last few chapters, I'm determined to finish this by Wednesday 9th. Thank you to hogwartsgirl15 for following and favouriting this story!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

We sat there for a moment, watching as Aslan and Lucy cured most of the army before I realised someone important was missing.

"Where's Stripes?" I asked suddenly, cutting into the still quietness. The siblings looked at each other before looking back at me, no answer in their eyes. I stood quickly, scanning the area for my friend. "I have to find him." I whispered, before running off to see if I could see him. Hearing someone run after me, I didn't look back to see who it was until they grabbed my arm.

"Louise," Peter said, breathing slightly heavy after running and after the battle. I glanced at him but continued to look for Stripes. "Listen to me; I may know where he is." Peter added, making me whip my head around to look at him.

"Where?" I asked quickly, searching his eyes.

"Last time I saw him he was helping me to stand up, he may still be there or back with the rest of the army," he rushed, grabbing my hand and leading me to where we was a few moments ago. The area was quiet, bodies and statues were the only things in the small area. I searched the ground for the familiar dots and a slight movement caught my eye.

"Peter," I whispered, before heading to where I had seen the movement. I inhaled a muffled cry as I found Stripes laying there, panting heavily at the large cut into one of his legs.

"Louise," he mumbled, trying to lift his head but only managing to scrape it across the floor to me. I gently picked his head up in my hands and laid it on my lap, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Shh, I'm here, don't worry. You're going to be just fine," I soothed before turning to Peter. "Get Lucy here now. And hurry," I added, seeing the blood spread even more. As Peter scrambled to his feet to get his sister, I held onto Stripes, talking motherly to him as we waited. Not being able to ignore the amount of blood any longer, I ripped a piece of the bottom of my dress and wrapped it tightly around his leg, managing to keep most of the blood from escaping.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," he whispered, his eyes looking up at mine. A tear ran down my cheek as I smiled.

"You really think I would have gone anywhere without saying goodbye?" I teased him, making him chuckle. Luckily at that moment, Lucy leapt to the ground, managing to get a drop in Stripes' mouth before I could even fully look at her. Peter stood behind her, watching nervously as Stripes went still. My eyes widened in fear at the thought of being too late before I saw his chest rise and fall normally. He opened his eyes again and I released a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. Smiling and laughing through tears, I hugged his head to my chest, not noticing Lucy moving on to other injured soldiers and Peter sitting next to me, also stroking Stripes. We sat there in comfortable silence before Stripes stood up and bowed to Peter.

"Your majesty, I would like to congratulate you on your victory," he said, looking slightly pleased. Peter chuckled and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Without you, friend, I probably would have been injured more severely. For this, I thank you," he replied, making me smile at him. Stripes smiled as well, and turned to me.

"Do you mind untying this from my leg?" he asked, holding out his bloodied leg with the piece of my dress tied round it. I gladly untied it, and only just noticed the black piece of ribbon on his other leg. Seeing my confused face, he explained. "After the news of your death, I wanted to wear something of yours, and I remember you wearing it in your hair the first time I saw you." I smiled faintly at the black ribbon, untying that and holding it carefully in my hand. Stripes noticed my look and put his paw on my hand. "I missed you," he mumbled, making me pull him into another hug, while Peter sat, allowing us to enjoy the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

After we all regrouped at Aslan's camp and I helped clean Stripes' leg, I made my way to Alsan's tent to speak to him. I had my black satin ribbon wrapped round my wrist, keeping it close in reminder of my family. I wanted to know why I'd seen my family there, a place so Narnian looking, compared to the pearly gates of heaven. Opening the tent, I found Aslan sat there facing the opening, as if he had been expecting me. I respectively bowed before him.

"Rise Lady Louise, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a silky voice. I rose to face him and stepped closer, face frowning slightly.

"Aslan, I wanted to know why I saw my parents there instead of heaven?" I asked bluntly, seeing him smile slightly.

"Dear one, that island that you found yourself in was my country, a place after death for those of all members of Narnia," he replied, making my frown deepen.

"But Aslan, none of my family ever came to Narnia," I replied, trying to understand what he meant. He sighed and looked to his table, walking over to one of the scrolls.

"Come here, Louise," he asked, and I did so, looking to the scroll he stared at. My eyes widened as I noticed it was one from Peter's tent. "This is the first scroll of our history. It tells of Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer, two human children from your world who came to Narnia. They were the First, and witnessed the creation of this land. Digory Kirke was and still is your mother's uncle, the professor you were staying with." He explained eyes comforting as my breathing stopped, thinking of my sweet great-uncle, and how my mother said she spent a lot of time with him at his house.

"But, I still don't understand. Surely my family would have to have been here to be allowed to enter your country?" I asked, the truth about my uncle sinking in. aslan nodded at my question before answering.

"Your destiny was made the day you were born, and so was your whole family's fate. From their birth, their fate was to always die and be reborn in my country. Your destiny helped them to see you once again as you had entered Narnia, fulfilled part of your prophecy, and be reborn into what you are now." He explained, making me understand a little more.

"So, what you're saying is that it was never my fault my family died; it was their own sacrifice and fate that allowed me to enter Narnia?" I asked, to which Alsan nodded once, eyes remaining on mine. I sighed before bowing low to him. "Thank you Aslan, for reliving me of guilt for my parents and brothers death. Now, I would like to speak to Peter, there is much to explain." I said, and saw him stand up and nod again to me. Before I left the tent, his voice called to me.

"Louise, I would like to thank you for sacrificing yourself next to me, I will always remember it," he said proudly, making me turn and smile at him.

"Anytime," I grinned and left the tent to his loud chuckles of laughter. Moving towards Peter's tent, I bumped into Edmund who had just left the tent.

"Oh Edmund, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were there. If I'd have known you were in there, I wouldn't have dared to interrupt. I can come back…" my rambling was cut short as Edmund started laughing. My mouth opened wide, never hearing Edmund laugh before. I was about to scold him for laughing at him but seeing him almost crying with laughter, I had to join in.

"Ha-ha, Louise you're welcome to come here anytime you want. I was just going to see my sisters," he said, passing me while chuckling. About to go, his hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Thank you, for what you did. Aslan told me that the Witch would have still killed me if you hadn't gone with her." He added seriously, gratitude in his eyes. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He tensed at first but then put his arms around me, hugging me back.

"I would gladly do it again, Ed," I whispered, feeling him smile as I used his nickname. Releasing each other, I stood watching him walk to mine and his sisters tent before going inside his and Peter's. I smiled as I saw Peter trying to get out of his armour and failing to do so. Walking up to him, I began to untie the knots holding his armour together.

"I guess I'm better at getting this on than getting the armour off," he joked, lifting his arm up so I could reach his side. I smiled, looking up to him briefly before going back to work. A few minutes later, I had managed to get all of his armour off and layed out on the floor.

"Well, that's every…" I was cut off as he pulled me into a tight hug, gripping me close.

"I thought I would never see you again," he mumbled into my hair, making my eyes water at the emotion in his voice. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. "When I got the news, I didn't want to believe it, and then the Witch mentioned how she…" he started before I pulled back, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"You never have to worry about losing me again, I promise," I said, leaning my forehead on his. He sighed gratefully, and closed his eyes as well. "I love you." he added after a minute, making my smile widen.

"I love you too," I whispered back, before he brought his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly. Realising it was my first, true kiss; I smiled, kissing him back. I placed my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around my small waist. "I've waited so long to do that," I teased as we broke apart, still standing close to each other. He grinned back and kissed me quickly on the mouth.

"You're not the only one," he muttered, making me laugh. I smiled and then looked him in the eye, turning serious.

"I never wanted to die, you know. I didn't want to leave you or anyone. But I almost didn't come back," I said as he frowned. "I saw my family again." I added, and his frown vanished, eyes widening. "They were there, all of them. They were the ones who told me to come back," I whispered the last part, afraid he was would hate me. He stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"I must have made a good impression then," he said, and I thought how much they would have loved him.

"Oh Peter, they would have loved you," I said back, making his smile widen. I looked down. "I thought you would have hated me." Peter's hand lifted my chin up so I looked into his eyes.

"I would never hate you for wanting to stay with your family, I would probably have done the same," he said, wiping a tear before it could fall past my mouth. I smiled back at him and kissed him again before standing there, letting him hold me for what felt like an eternity.


	18. Chapter 18

Only a few more chapters to go! I think I will do around 5 or 6 more chapters, but I'll probably go over that prediction knowing me. Another huge thank you to all of those who are reading this story! This is for my friend, Alex. There should always be a happy chapter in every story.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

After speaking to Peter, Edmund entered with his sisters in tow.

"The whole camp is having a large victory feast tonight, and tomorrow we are to travel to Cair Paravel," Edmund smiled, throwing an arm around his brother. Smiling at the sight, I pulled a giggling Lucy in to my arms as Susan hugged my waist. I was reunited with the people I loved and I wasn't going to lose them again.

"So, shall we get ready?" Susan asked after a moment. The boys looked confused at us and I walked up to Peter, wiping a bit of dirt of his face.

"Feast or no feast, you both need to wash up," Lucy teased as Edmund huffed. Susan and Lucy ducked out of their tent and I was about to follow before Peter grabbed my arm.

"I'll pick you up in an hour," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes at his childish tactics and nodded, pecking his lips quickly before running after Lucy and Susan. Stripes met me outside and walked with me into our tent.

"I was wondering when it would happen," Susan whispered, coming next to me as Stripes was playing with Lucy. I looked at her confused. "You and Peter of course, I may not have been in love but I know it when I see it," she added, making my cheeks redden.

"Susan, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I would have done, but it was a shock for me too," I whispered, back keeping an eye on whether Lucy could hear us. Susan gripped my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, I'm happy for you and Peter, and I know Lucy will be as well," Susan said, before moving to the wardrobe. I sighed, looking from her to Lucy who was scratching Stripes' tummy, making him purr slightly.

"A fearsome creature you turned out to be Stripes," I teased him, making him quickly turn over, trying to act normal.

"I was attacked by an equally fearsome creature Louise," he said, smiling at Lucy who giggled. I smiled as well before sitting next to Lucy. She quickly cuddled into my side while I put my arm around her.

"I knew you couldn't be gone," she said in childlike innocence. I gave her a small smile.

"I knew you wouldn't lose faith in me," I replied, pulling her close. She reminded me so much of my brother, and I would always love her for it. "Lucy, I have something important to tell you." I added, with every intention to tell her about me and her brother.

"If this is about you being in love with Peter, then I already know," she said casually. My eyes widened, mouth open. She giggled and leant up to close it. "I already consider you as a sister." She added, looking at Susan who sat on my other side.

"It's true, even Ed likes you," Susan said, making us all laugh. We laughed for a few moments before Stripes poked his head out the tent door.

"What is it Stripes?" I asked, getting up and poking my head out as well. Mr Tumnus stood there, smiling shyly at us both.

"Lady Louise, so good to see you again," he said, bowing to me. I frowned slightly.

"Mr Tumnus, please don't be so formal, I am your friend remember," I said, stepping out the tent properly while Stripes went back in to tell the girls. A small squeal sounded behind me and Lucy raced past me and hugged Mr Tumnus tightly.

"Mr Tumnus! Won't you come in?" she asked, and I looked at our friend for an answer.

"Alas, I only came to give you these," he said, indicating to a few large square boxes next to him. I frowned at him again, questioningly. "Aslan wanted you all to have new dresses for the feast tonight." He explained, bowing his head again slightly. I helped him carry them in and laid them out on the settee.

"Oh look! Aslan has labelled them all individually himself for us!" Lucy exclaimed, holding her label delicately. Mr Tumnus and Stripes said they would wait outside while we got ready. Lucy had a sweet, mustard yellow dress and Susan had a beautiful burnt orange dress in the same style. I turned to my dress as they helped each other change.

"Louise, I hope you like this dress as it matches something you own," I whispered Alsan's not outside. Carefully opening the box, I gasped at the content. A gorgeous red dress with silver in it was folded carefully up and smelt strangely of roses. Susan and Lucy showed up either side of me, staring at the dress.

"Hey, it matches your sword Louise!" Susan said, grabbing my sword and holding up next to the dress.

"It's lovely," Lucy whispered, fingering the material like it was made of gold. I nodded in agreement, before moving to get changed. After changing, I peeked my head around the screen, seeing Susan and Lucy sat on the settee waiting to see me. Inhaling deeply, I stepped out, making sure to remember their surprised gasps.

"Oh no, it looks bad doesn't it? If it looks bad, I'll get changed into…" I was cut off by the excited squeals of both sisters.

"No, Louise! You look stunning!" Susan said, taking my hand and squeezing it happily. Stripes came in at that moment, and his eyes widened.

"Louise, you look so grown up," he said, his eyes looking proud. I smiled shyly at him. "His highness Peter is here to escort you to the feast." He added, puffing his chest out before walking out the tent. We looked at each other and laughed, before the sisters went out.

"Edmund and Stripes said they would take me and Lucy is going with Mr Tumnus so you have Peter all to yourself," Susan whispered in my ear before following her sister out. I felt slightly dizzy before getting a hold of myself and walking out the tent, confidence lost when I saw Peter. He turned, shining a dazzling white smile and wearing a dark gold tunic with black trousers.

"Louise, you…" he said, thinking of an appropriate answer while I raised my eye brows in anticipation. He sighed, and smiled. "You take my breath away." He finished, making me smile and go red. Offering me his arm, he did a mock bow. "My Lady, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the festive feast?" he asked, trying to be serious but still grinning as I laughed.

"I would be honoured my Lord," I replied, curtsying low and then placing my hand lightly on top of his. I held my dress up slightly with my other hand, not wanting to get it dirty. We spoke about how amazing the orange sunset looked on a hazy blue sky. It only took us a few minutes to get to where the feast was taking place at the bottom of a nearby hill. Being the last ones there, the whole of the army and then some watched us walk towards the large bonfire in the centre. I smiled at a few familiar faces like the Beavers, Artorius, Orieus, Makato and a few other creatures I had spoken to. When we reached the bonfire, we noticed Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Stripes and Mr Tumnus sat at a long table facing one side of the fire with Aslan in the middle of them.

"Please, continue," Peter said after a moment, noticing how everyone was waiting for his approval to carry on. I smiled at his embarrassed face and walked to the table, bowing to Aslan.

"Rise Lady Louise, join us. You too Peter," he said before he could bow. Peter and I walked round the table, him showing me a seat in between Lucy and Mr Tumnus while Peter went to sit in between Edmund and Stripes. I watched the flames of the fire dancing, getting lost in it before Mr Tumnus addressed me.

"Louise, I would like to say thank you for being there when I woke up. It meant so much to me seeing yours and Lucy's faces when I was turned to normal," he said, meaning every word. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine.

"I missed you, my friend. It would be an honour if you could grace us with your musical talents again tonight," I said to him, hoping he would say yes. He looked down, sadness on his face.

"Unfortunately, I left my instrument at my home," he whispered quietly, looking at our hands and hot my eyes. Luckily, I had Lucy listening in.

"That's alright Mr Tumnus, Louise and I had one specially made for you!" she said, making me lean back so she could talk to our friend. When we had found Mr Tumnus, Lucy and I had thought of when we first met him and the haunting music he had played us. On the way to help Peter win the battle, we had both spoken quietly and planned to have another made for him on the return to camp. Lucy grabbed a small, medium box with Tumnus inscribed on it. She passed it to me and I handed it to Mr Tumnus who still looked awe-struck.

"Open it then," I told him, and he quickly did so with the utmost care. He breathed in deeply, looking at the small engravings of the fauns on his instrument. Looking back at us, we saw the tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"In all my years, no-one has ever done this for me," he said, his voice cracking.

"It's your belated Christmas present," Lucy explained, making me smile. He bowed his head to the both of us in thanks.

"Well, I suppose I could play something," he muttered before standing up. Noticing this, the whole camp went quiet, waiting for him to do something. "This is for my two friends, Lucy and Louise," he said before playing a happy tune, filled with hope. Lucy and I smiled and looked at each other before I grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me, Lucy," I rushed as she giggled and we ran round the table and began to dance in a small space. Hands clapping joined in and other fauns and centaurs began to dance. Tree nymphs blew to the beat and even the Beavers were doing a small jig. Mr Tumnus had moved to stand in the middle of us as circled around him, laughing with joy and happiness. Susan came to join and when I looked over at Peter and Edmund, they were both stood, smiling at us while clapping. Aslan himself was bobbing his head to the song. When it finished, we all cheered for our friend and begged him to play us another. He happily inclined and played a more slow song. I looked at Lucy as Edmund came to dance with her and Susan was asked by a young looking faun to dance with, leaving me alone. I was about to return to my seat when a hand kept me in place.

"A pretty lady like you should never be alone," he whispered in my ear, making me smile towards him. Peter grinned back and led me into a slow waltz like the rest of the camp. My gown shimmered next to the flames and Peter's eyes seemed to sparkle even more. After a few seconds, Peter grabbed my hand and led me away from the feast, up to the hill top. Smiling he told me to look up. When I did, I gasped.

Thousands of stars twinkled in the night sky, a full moon hanging low in the sky. Peter stood behind me, arms wrapped around my waist and chin no my shoulder. I leaned my head on his, closing my eyes for a moment in sheer bliss before looking back at the sky.

"Anyone that you like?" I asked him, looking to the moon.

"Yes, the one I'm holding right now," he whispered into my hair, making me feel his smile. I turned to look at him, his eyes still sparkling. I kissed him, smiling as he did, deepening the kiss. "How happy are you right now?" he asked, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead on mine.

"I'm insanely happy," I replied, before kissing him again, noticing a shooting star passing over our head. And I wish to be this happy forever, I thought, listening to the continuous clapping and merriment going on below us.


	19. Chapter 19

So the deadline of getting this done has obviously failed as college has started and it will probably be weekend until I can update again so I apologise in advance. I know this is a shorter chapter than normal but I just wanted to post something before the weekend and it helps to make sure I don't end the story right away. Thank you to AmazingKittenDemigod12 and ashleydiana105 for following and favouriting this story!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

The feast lasted well into the early hours, and most of the fauns had slight hangovers. In the morning, the whole camp forgot about their partying and began to dismantle the camp, getting ready to journey to Cair Paravel. I left Edmund in charge of helping to pack our things while I went to check on the girls, using it as an excuse to see Louise. Shouting could be heard from in the tent and I was about to turn back to mine when Louise popped her head out. I couldn't help smiling at her nest-like dark red hair, green eyes looking tired. I frowned as I saw how some of her hair looked slightly wet.

"Just woken up then?" I teased as she yawned, answering my question.

"Lucy is little miss in charge in there and woke me up by pouring water on me. I think I would have rather faced the White Witch again than that every morning," she replied sleepily, stepping out in her nightgown and a blanket half wrapped round her. "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hmm, I think it's about 10," I said, watching the look on her face turn to be more frantic. She ran back into the tent and I followed, wondering what was wrong. When I entered, I could understand what Louise meant about Lucy. She and Susan were both dressed and were scurrying to get everything packed in time so Lucy had decided to take control of the situation.

"Peter! Just the person we need, we need you to lift our trunks and take them outside to the fauns who will sort out the rest," Lucy said, pointing to the three trunks and then continued to hurry about the tent. Noticing Louise was changing behind the screen; I quickly lifted the nearest trunk and put it outside. Some fauns were waiting outside and grabbed it off me, lifting it on a small carriage. Hoping Louise was dressed, I went back into the tent, and thankfully she was; she was helping pack the rest of the tent away. I quickly grabbed the other two trunks and passed them to the fauns as the rest of the furniture was taken away. What was left was an empty shell, just marks where things had been.

"I better go help Ed, see how he's doing," I excused myself from my sisters and Louise, satisfied that their entire tent was done, just needed to come down. Edmund had done very well in getting everything done and was also ready for the tent to come down.

"See, I don't need my big brother around to get things done," Edmund teased, arms crossed and looking smug. I chuckled and threw my arm round him.

"I think I would have rather helped you than the girls. I think the whole royal command is getting to Lucy," I replied, walking outside with him. Most of the camp was finished and I knew that we would be leaving after we'd had something to eat. The girls met us halfway to get some late breakfast due to Louise sleeping in so late.

"Remember what Alsan told us last night, we have to meet him at the stables after this," Lucy said, head held high like she was telling a secret. I looked at the others and hid a smirk, not wanting to spoil it for her. We grabbed some bread and stew from cook and sat in the middle of the some fauns and centaurs, asking them questions about their families back in their villages.

"Come on then, we need to go to the stables," I said, standing as Edmund finished his second bowl of stew. He sighed but stood up with me and the others, following us to the stables. Susan and Louise each had a hold of Lucy's hands and were lifting her up, swinging her once in awhile. I smiled at the happiness on all their faces, especially Louise's, who looked like she was glowing. Reaching the small stables, Ed ran to his horse Philip while the other four of us stood; waiting for Artorius to show us our assigned horses.

Speaking of the centaur, Artorius appeared from a nearby stable, leading a pure white house out behind him.

"Artorius! It's so good to see you!" Louise said, rushing forward to the sword and horse master. "Perhaps you can teach me more about sword fighting when we reach the royal palace." She added, stroking the white mare in front of her. Part of me was glad that Louise had made a friend but a stab of jealousy ran through me as I saw the look Artorius gave her. Stepping forward, I put my arm around the waist.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, we would like to be shown our horses," I said, smiling at the slight frown on his forehead.

"Of course, sire," he said, bowing slightly before turning back to Louise. "This one is yours, her name is Selene." He added, smiling at her delighted face before moving onto the next stable. "Susan, this dark ginger mare is named Phyllis, she is Philip's twin but unfortunately doesn't have the ability to speak." Susan quickly moved to her horse, letting it get to know her scent before moving into the pen. Lucy skipped towards Artorius and she lifted her up to see a medium sized, young light brown mare, which was calm-tempered and named Firefly. A bit curious, I thought, as her healing potion is named after the fire-flower. Artorius gestured me to come over to him and I did, seeing the large black stallion stood in front of me, staring at me.

"His name is Nighthawk; he was born on the darkest night of Narnia. It is foretold that he would only have one rider, the High King of Narnia," he told me, opening the door to his pen and pushing me in. "Time to see if it's true or not." He added after a moment. Gulping, I approached Nighthawk, holding my hand out for him to sniff. He did so after a moment of hesitation and then slowly placed his snout on my palm, allowing me to stroke him properly. His coat was a glossy, soft dark and his eyes were the same black, with a slight hint of gold in the middle.

"He's perfect," I said, making him nicker in appreciation. I smiled and quickly saddled him up, joining the others outside the stables. All of us had light riding cloaks on and a few saddle bags with water and food in them for the journey ahead. Stripes sat patiently at Selene's feet, close to Louise. Artorius soon came out, wearing his battle gear.

"I will be escorting you all and half the army to the castle, for protection," he added, trotting up to Louise's other side that was next to me. I sighed and turned Nighthawk in the direction of Cair Paravel.

"Very well," I muttered, before galloping in front, hearing the hooves and paws of some of the army behind us.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry for the late update; college is pretty hectic already and I've only been there a week! This is for my friends on the bus; if you've reached this point then you get 20 points. Thank you to Dancing Through The Afterlife, Annika Sparks, JustTifani and Missrosedust1309 for following and favouriting!

A special thank you to Kambler1991, who has favourited, followed and reviewed my one-shot, _Once upon a Time, _which I will be planning to make into a full story.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

It took us all morning and part of the afternoon to reach the magnificent castle that would become our home. We were all amazed to find Cair Paravel partly on a jagged cliff face, looking out to the sun nearing the large expanse of sea as far as the eye could see. Red and yellow crests and flags with a large red lion in the middle waved invitingly to us, making me share an equally excited glance with Lucy. Creatures of all kind lined our path as we entered the courtyard of the grandeur. I pulled Selene back slightly so the siblings were the first to enter and I happily found myself next to Artorius.

"What do you think?" He leaned over, asking me so I could hear him over the happy cries. Smiling at him I looked back towards the sea.

"It's beautiful," I said simply, catching his approving nod before we disembarked from our mounts. Artorius held out his arm for me, allowing me to jump off of Selena easily. I stroked her snout, silently thanking her for the safe journey here before she was led away to the stables with the rest of the horses. Stripes was loyally by my side as I followed behind the other four, my hand occasionally catching his head. Large wooden doors seemed to open like magic as we approached them, and I found that my friends were all stood in shock, not knowing what to do.

"You're not going to stop now after we've come so far, are you?" I teased them, standing on a side to see all of them. Stripes moved over to Lucy, nudging her forward in encouragement, who began to laugh and grabbed Susan's hand, moving towards the door. Edmund gave a shy grin before following his sisters, while Peter remained standing and staring at his castle.

"What will happen when I walk through these doors?" he asked me quietly, still looking at the high structures above us. I smiled slightly, before placing my hand in his, finally catching his attention.

"Your new life will begin," I replied, squeezing his hand tightly. After a moment's hesitation, he squeezed back, allowing his smile to return to his face. We both faced the door, walking in hand-in-hand, with our heads held high.

XXXXXXXXX

No time could be spent exploring Cair Paravel, as about two hours later we were attending the coronation of Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy. I was also going to be presented to the Narnian court as the Lady Louise Heart, Protector of Narnia. The title seemed to fancy in my eyes, but Lucy seemed delighted.

"Oh, you sound just like a hero!" she squealed as I met her in the corridor after getting ready for the coronation. Lucy was wearing a light grey, silky dress with a long red cloak. Her hair was fashioned in tight ringlet curls, making her look even more innocent. Susan appeared from her own room which was just opposite Lucy's.

"You look lovely Susan!" I said, making her blush. She was wearing a dark grey dress with gold buttons, matching the dark blue cloak she wore with her hair in long curls tied back. Each had the same golden clasp tying them together.

"Thanks Louise, you look wonderful too," Susan replied, making Lucy nod in agreement. I smiled shyly, looking down at my dress.

It was the colour of pure purple, with flowing sleeves and a slightly long train. Instead of having a cloak, I was gifted with a silver diadem with a single amethyst in the middle. Aslan had left it for me in my room, with a note to say to where it today. We had little more time to talk before Stripes came rushing round the corner, stopping when he reached us.

"They are ready for you," he finally managed to say after catching his breath. The three of us shared a nervous look before following Stripes back down the way he just came. After several twists and turns, we worked out that we were nearing the largest of the doors; the ones that lead into the throne room.

"Aslan would like you to come in after the Kings and Queens have been announced, so I will stand outside this door and return for you when the time comes," Stripes told me, before Edmund and Peter turned the corner and stood next to us. Edmund spoke to his sisters while I stood next to Peter, who managed to find my hand while battling with his cloak.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, glancing up at him. He swallowed nervously before sharing my look.

"Say the word and we'll run out of here," he smiled, making me laugh slightly. I shook my head at him before pushing him forward as his siblings moved towards the door.

"They'll love you," I whispered, before reaching up to peck his lips for a few seconds as the door opened, Alsan standing there proudly.

"It is time," he told them before the doors shut on all of them, leaving just me in the corridor.

XXXXXXXXX

The corridor was m friend for at least 4 minutes before the doors opened again and Stripes nodded for me to enter. I sighed deeply before raising my head and walking confidently inside. At what I could see, all of Narnia was here.

Centaurs lined a large walkway, swords pointed high in salute. Fauns and animals filled the rest of the spaces, with a few special few closer to the thrones. Mr Tumnus, the Beavers, Oreius and Makato all had special places close to the new monarchs, and I shared a happy smile with Makato at seeing him well and safe. I kept my head low as I dipped into a deep curtsy, right in front of Alsan with the Kings and Queens behind them.

"Louise Heart, do you swear to protect all of Narnia to the best of your ability? Will you promise to care for its inhabitants, including the monarchs you see before you? And can you pledge your life to this land?" Aslan asked in his deep voice. I looked up to see his eyes studying mine.

"I swear, Aslan, to do so," I answered confidently, seeing the lion smile slightly. He bowed his head low in acknowledgment.

"Then rise, Lady Louise Heart, Protector of Narnia," he bellowed, as I rose to a whole army cheering behind me. Grinning in happiness, I turned to face the crowd and gave them all a small curtsy. I noticed Artorius smiling happily at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

For the first time in a long time, I felt whole again.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again! A HUGE thank you to Princess Zatana, who reviewed 20 times in the space of a day. This is for you, Aquafin, Stroylover and BladesN'Knives who have all either favourited, reviewed or both. I hope that BladesN'Knives enjoy the chapters from here on as it's nearly all my own stuff (apart from the second to last chapter of course). I think I'm aiming for about four more chapters, but if I go over then it just means you get more of my creativity. Hope you like!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

The rest of evening consisted of a huge celebration, filled with dancing and laughter. I shared a jolly dance with Edmund, which we ended up on the floor from falling over each other so much, crying from giggling. Susan and I stood gossiping at the drink tables, admiring the different aspects of the room and complimenting on each other's dresses. Peter twirled me into a slow waltz, holding me close and making me smile gently into his eyes. It was only when I saw Lucy running to a balcony facing the beach did I move from the main floor to see what she was doing. Appearing at her left side, I saw how her eyes watched as Aslan calmly walked along the beach.

"Don't worry," a voice sounded from behind us. Mr Tumnus walked up to us, hands clasped behind his back. "We'll see him again."

"When?" Lucy asked in a small voice. He chuckled before reaching her side.

"In time. One day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion," he said, making us all smile.

"No," Lucy replied, sounding slightly sad. "But he is good." She added.

"And wonderful, remember?" I added, trying to be as serious as possible but failing slightly as a small smile crept on my face.

"Here," Mr Tumnus suddenly said, reaching into his scarf and appearing with Lucy's handkerchief. I frowned in question at him, wondering where he got that from. He winked slyly at me before looking at Lucy. "You need it more than I do." He added as she began to tear up. As she took it, he grasped her other hand tightly. Reaching across, I placed my hand on her other hand, smiling happily at them both. When we looked back to the beach, Aslan had disappeared; even his paw prints had been washed away in the water. Lucy gasped, looking at Mr Tumnus who smiled gently at her. I smiled as well, knowing that we would see the Great Lion again.

XXXXXXXXX

Stripes and I were walking back to my room, chatting excitedly about the days when we heard footsteps running behind us. I turned slightly, surprised to see an out of breath Peter, his crown hanging off and his cloak askew.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I asked as he quickly positioned his crown properly onto his head. He smiled, breathing out deeply.

"I wanted to see you," he replied, suspiciously innocent. I raised my eyebrow at him, making him blush slightly. Stripes had been looking between us, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Stripes, you go on ahead. The High King and I will speak out here," I said, watching as he nodded and walked to my room, the door magically opening. Turning back to Peter, I smiled, allowing him to take my hand. "So what was you after?" I added, to which he answered by smirking and leading me back down the corridor.

The torches on the wall flickered as we walked past them, casting a calm and warm feeling. Peter was silent as we walked, already knowing where he was going even though he'd only been here half a day. I sent him a few curious glances, which I knew he caught as the corners of his lips pulled into a small smile. Finally, we reached a smaller wooden door, with large tapestries and torches either side of it.

"Close your eyes," Peter whispered quietly. When I hesitated, he took both my hands in his, grasping them tightly in reassurance. "Trust me," he added, and I allowed my lids to flutter shut. Peter pulled me forward in the direction of the door; stopping only to be able to open it. A gentle breeze welcomed me, splashing my warm cheeks with the crisp night air. The sound of the waves crashing below us was joined by the slight movement of candles.

"Open them," Peter caressed, so gently I could only just hear him. Slowly opening them, I gasped in surprise and delight at the scene in front of me.

A large blanket was spread out on the large piece of grass, facing out towards the sea and beach. Candles, large and small, surrounded the area around the blanket, bathing it in light and happiness. Two goblets filled with deep red wine stood next to a small tray of desserts, including my favourite lemon cake. Looking up, I saw that the sky was littered with sparkling stars and a full moon, illuminating the water below. Through my inspection, Peter had stood there, chewing on his bottom lip in nervousness.

"I love it," I told him; before he breathed a deep sigh of relief. He held his arm out and helped me to sit down without setting my dress on fire.

"Well, I know that our time here hasn't been the most relaxing experience and I thought we could spend our first night of peace out here, together," he explained, handing me a goblet of wine. I smiled in gratitude, taking a small sip of the warm wine.

In every way possible, I knew he was right. We had all gone through war, sorrow, loss and even death. I shivered slightly, quivering at the memory of the Witch's dagger at the Round Table. Peter, noticing this, believed I was cold so pulled me closer to him, wrapping an arm around me. Sinking into him, I sighed in contentment as he rested his chin on the top of my head. We sat in a comfortable silence; the only sound was the waves and our gentle breathing.

"Do you ever think of going back?" he suddenly asked, breaking the stillness. I moved my head so I was looking up at him, his eyes gazing back at me.

"My family is here; this land and you are all I need. Of course I will miss England and the Professor, but I would never have been able to continue living there. My parents and brother are gone; they wouldn't want me to live in the past, but to look forward to the future," I replied, feeling more confident in my statement than I would have done when first arriving in Narnia. Peter considered my words, before placing his warm hand on my cheek.

"If we were in England, I wouldn't be able to hold you like I am now," he smirked cheekily, and I swatted him with my hand playfully. His deep laugh vibrated through his chest, making me notice how much he'd grown up since the first time I met him. Frowning, I realised how much I had changed as well.

"Peter, do you think I've changed?" I asked him, looking at the stars instead of him. While waiting for his answer, I studied the way I didn't recognise any familiar constellation. Narnia truly was a separate world.

"I think you've had to change Louise, I don't think you would have survived everything you've been through without changing," he said finally, making me turn my head back to him. As he saw my slight smile, he added quietly, "It's made me love you even more." My smiled turned into a full grin, cheeks reddening as I cuddled back into him, enjoying the rest of our private night with each other.


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was probably my favourite one to write, and if you didn't I'm not sorry because I love it. Thank you to SecretReader101 for following this story. I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter but I hope you like it. College is going better that expected, and I'm really enjoying myself and glad that I can still have some time to up-date this.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise. I also don't own this song but love it all the same and thought it worked quite well).

XXXXXXXXX

5 years later…

Peter's POV

It was a clear blue day, and Louise, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and I had planned a picnic on the beach as we always did each year on the same day. None of us could quite remember why we had this tradition, but it was fun none the less. Walking towards the kitchens, I stopped when I overheard a familiar voice singing. I walked over to the balcony, where I could see Louise holding a small bird on her finger. Smiling gently, I slowly walked up to her as she continued to sing.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly dilly I shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so." As she ended her song, the small bird flew away and allowed her to turn around. "Oh Aslan, you scared me Peter!" she shouted, scowling at me but I couldn't help but grinning. Her long, dark hair was down today, after I repeatedly asked her, and was wearing a loose fitting dress for today. Noticing it happened to match my eyes, my grin widened.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked innocently, seeing her lips pull into a small smile. She looked around before stepping into my waiting arms, breathing in deeply.

"You know I always miss you, I just wish you didn't sneak up on me so much," she mumbled, making me chuckle. Kissing the top of her head, I pulled her hand into mine and continued onto the kitchens, Louise scowling at me as she knew I had won.

When we entered, we saw that Lucy packing a large basket while Edmund kept trying to pinch the food she was putting in it. Louise and I laughed as Lucy kept smacking his hand each time he reached in. Hearing our laughter, Ed turned on his most pathetic look to Louise.

"Now Louise, you saw how she was treating me, didn't you? She's your favourite; you need to have words with her," he said as Louise walked over to the two. I crossed my arms, wanting to see how this went.

"Now Ed, you know that I can't speak for Lucy; but you should know that Lucy is my favourite too," she replied, making him huff in frustration. Laughing, I walked over to Ed while Louise and Lucy finished the basket.

"Don't worry Ed, you can **carry** the food," I smiled at him as his face fell even more. Thinking back to a time when Edmund and I didn't see eye-to-eye, I was happy that we could joke and laugh like brothers should. He was made my top advisor on anything, even if he didn't quite know it.

"We're finished!" Lucy sang, excited for the day. Edmund grabbed the basket and followed Lucy out of the kitchen, with Louise and I quickly following behind. We met Susan at the stables, who had been helping Artorius and Mr Tumnus to ready the horses. Lucy ran to greet Mr Tumnus while we both met Artorius inside.

"Your majesty, my lady," he said in greeting, bowing slightly. Even though it was her title, I always gritted my teeth when he said 'my lady', making it sound like Louise was his. Unaware of my jealous nature, Louise smiled in acknowledgment.

"Good day Artorius, are the horses ready?" I asked, squeezing Louise's hand, making her glance my way and smile.

"Of course, Queen Susan has been helping me for the past hour," he replied, noticing Louise's smile at me. Feeling slightly smug, I nodded in thanks and moved to her horse, helping her climb on.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" I asked her as the others started to mount their horses. She smiled, her eyes following my every move as I walked to my own horse.

"Always," she whispered, before trotting out of the stables with me hot on her heels.

XXXXXXXXX

The morning had been relaxing; a small amount of food and good pieces of discussion. I shared a look with Ed half-way and knew he was thinking the same thing; this was the one day we could relax and all spend time together. The water fight, of course, had always been started by Lucy. And it was always after she challenged Edmund.

"Oh come on Ed, don't be so old and boring!" she pouts, making him sigh and run to the beach with her, managing to get soaked after a few seconds. I smiled at Susan who rolled her eyes but was soon chasing after Lucy who had managed to get water half way up the beach to us and pour it over her head. I shared a look with Louise, who tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible as she had already guessed what was next. Standing up quick as lightening, I was stomping towards the beach with Louise in my arms, bridal style, as she hit my back, squealing for me to let her go.

"You want me to let you go?" I asked her as I stood knee-deep in the sea. Looking down, she tightened her arms around my neck.

"No, no, this is fine, just walk back to the beach," she replied, pretending to be calm. I smiled and let my arms relax, forcing her to drop to the water. A short gasp before she hit the water was all I could hear and I quickly grabbed her arm to pull her back out, laughing deeply as her drenched hair covered her scowling face.

"That wasn't funny Peter," she muttered as I carried on laughing. Seeing my face, her face turned into a reluctant smile and started splashing me with water. Grinning madly, I picked her up again and twirled her in the water, making her smile as Lucy climbed on my back, begging for a piggy-back ride.

XXXXXXXXX

It was night-time, and the others had left just over an hour ago. I lay on the beach, Louise next to me as we sat near the fire, watching the waves roll up to our feet. This was the part of the tradition that I loved the most; the part where Louise and I were able to relax together. She sighed, leaning further into my chest as I tightened my arm around her. I tensed slightly at a thought, and when she noticed she turned to look at me, her eyebrows creased into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on my cheek. I smiled gently at her, and took both her hands in mine and pulled her into a standing position so are noses were almost touching.

"I've…needed to ask you something. Something life-changing," I whispered. As her eyes widened slightly, I quickly stooped down to one knee. "Louise Heart, you have bewitched my soul and it will always belong to you. But that isn't enough for me." Pulling out a velvet bow, I opened it to reveal a single amethyst on a silver band.

"Say the word, and you will make me the happiest man in all of Narnia. Will you marry me?" I finally asked, and waited with baited breath for Louise to move her hand away from her mouth. Her eyes began to water, and I started to lose hope until her hand slowly moved away, revealing her smiling face.

"Yes…I will marry you," she stuttered through sobs, making me smile and place the ring on her slightly shaking finger. I stood back up to my normal height, wiping the few tears falling down her cheek away with my thumb. Leaning into my hand, she closed her eyes before wrapping my arms around my neck.

"I love you," I whispered, pulling her close. She looked up to me, allowing our noses to touch.

"I love you," she whispered back, before leaning up and kissing me, the fire next to us dancing and catching our shadows in a tight embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi again everyone! A big thank you to Ladegener1224, AnimeGmr101 and Shanny K for following and favouriting my story! I love it each time I get a new follow or like, it makes writer's block so worth it. I've planned the next 3 chapters (which includes this one) and that will be it, finito until the sequel! I wanted to give this chapter and the next from a perspective we haven't heard from yet so please have fun reading this. I've done the last, this and the next chapter in 5 years time distances so I hope no-one gets really confused, or I'm over thinking things. It's a shorter chapter as well so sorry about that!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

5 years later…

Susan's POV

Lucy and I rushed around the room, helping the few serving maids that were fetching warm towels and hot water. Peter and Edmund were stood outside, banned from entering until we were done. My head snapped to the bed as Louise let out another cry of pain, sweat dripping from her face.

"Just a few more minutes Louise then it will all be over, I promise," I encouraged her, gripping onto her hand tightly. She nodded through tears and gripped it tightly back, squeezing hard. Lucy took hold of her other hand and looked worryingly at me. My smiled brightened. "It's not every day you get a son or daughter," I added, hearing a strained laugh from our sister-in-law.

"Yes…and I wish…it was Peter doing…this instead of… me," she breathed out, making Lucy's concern disappear. The old, kind midwife suddenly appeared, placing a hand lightly on Louise's knee.

"My dear, your baby is ready to come out," she said, making the three of us sigh in relief. "It could be a long job for you though," she added. Louise looked from her to us.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked quietly, making her sound young. Smiling gently at her, I squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"No matter how long it takes," I said while Lucy nodded in agreement. Louise gritted her teeth in determination and nodded once.

"Let's do this then," she said.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Louise was finally handed her new, bouncing baby boy. A small bundle of towels was all we could see but she quickly pulled part of it away to show his sleeping face.

"He's an angel!" Lucy cried quietly, making Louise smile even wider. I reached out to touch my nephew's hand, and was secretly delighted when his small fingers gripped one of my adult ones. "Aww look, he already has a favourite Aunt!" Lucy joked, making Louise chuckle.

"You can still compete with Ed though Lu, I'm sure Mr Tumnus will be a great Uncle," I replied, making my sister smile shyly at the thought of her recent engagement to the faun.

"Yes well, it did come as a shock," Lucy said, looking back our nephew. "You should have seen Peter and Ed's face when I told them."

"Oh, speaking of, maybe we should allow the uncle and father to enter now? It has been awhile since the screaming stopped," I proposed, noticing Louise's sheepish expression.

"Just you wait till you marry and have children Su, remember I'll be the one to have sympathy," she replied, but nodded her consent to allow the boys in. Lucy quickly moved to open the door, and Peter ran forward as soon as the handle moved.

"Where is she? Is everything ok? Did it hurt?" he asked Lucy as Edmund strolled in behind, hands clasped behind his back in a calm manner. Lucy giggled, a ring of her childhood permanently found.

"Daft question Peter, your wife has just spent most of the day trying to get your son to get out!" she said, smiling as Peter went pale and quiet. He mouthed the words son before looking to the bed where I sat next to Louise and their boy.

"Hello Peter, would you like to meet your son?" Louise asked, smiling tiredly. My smiled widened as Peter walked over in a daze-like state to the bed. I rose from my seat so he could sit down. He looked at me and gave a small smile before sitting on the bed and putting an arm around Louise's shoulders. I looked from the trio to Edmund and Lucy, who both still stood where they were. "Hold him gently now, support his head," I heard and saw that Louise had passed their boy to Peter, who held his son like he was made out of gold.

"He has your eyes," he whispered, gazing lovingly at his son with a familiar cheeky smile. Louise smiled and layed her head on his shoulder. Noticing the peace in the room, Peter looked up and locked eyes onto Edmund. "Come and meet your nephew, brother," he said, while Louise smiled warmly. Ed relaxed as he walked over to the bed, allowing his hands to hang loosely by his side. Peter passed the baby to Louise who then passed him to Edmund who was at the other side of Louise.

"Be gentle," I told him as he looked up and grinned mischievously. Lucy and I moved forward and ended up sitting on the end of the bed, each taking a turn to hold the baby.

"What will you call him?" I asked when it was my turn to hold him. Looking up, I saw how Peter and Louise shared a quick smile before Peter looked at each of us.

"We're going to call him George, after Louise's father," he said, taking back his son and placing him gently in Louise's arms. We all smiled at the beautiful scene before backing out of the room, seeing Louise fall gently asleep with Peter's arm around her and little George nestled between them.


	24. Chapter 24

I've really enjoyed writing my own dialogue and scenes, and will miss it for a little while before I get the sequel up. But I think I will mostly miss this story as it is my childhood; it was the only game we ever played at school when I was young and it was brilliant. If you never had played it, I truly recommend you do so.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

5 years later…

Edmund's POV

Peter, Susan, Lucy and I all got ready to go hunt a rare white stag while Louise, George and Tumnus stood on the front steps of Cair. Peter had grown into a long beard, Susan and Lucy had grown more beautiful and I looked wiser than I did 15 years before.

"Papa, you won't be gone long will you?" George asked Peter as we went to say farewell before our journey. Peter smiled before leaning down to pick him up.

"Have I never come back before?" he asked him, making his sons face light up in a smile.

"Of course not, you always promise to come back."

"And that's what I'll do then," he said, before looking up to Louise. "Besides, I can't leave you here with your mother can I? She can't teach you sword fighting as well as I can." He added, earning a giggle from George and a slap round the head from his wife.

"Be careful," Louise whispered when Peter stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter rested his forehead against hers and chuckled.

"Always am, my heart," he replied, before quickly moving away and jumping onto his horse. I raised my eyebrows in mock humour before giving George a quick hug.

"We'll be back before you know it," I told Louise, kissing her on the cheek in a brotherly fashion. She smiled in acknowledgment but still held tightly on to George's hand. I moved to Phillip and mounted, waiting for Lucy who was saying her goodbye to her husband Tumnus. I smiled to myself, remembering the wedding and the clear tears on my brothers face as he gave his youngest sister away.

Before we all left, I waited with Peter as he carried out his tradition of turning his mount to look back at his wife and child, waving one hand in the air which was quickly copied by George, making us both smile before riding away.

XXXXXXXXX

We had reached a deep part of the forest, near an area that felt oddly familiar to me but it was soon extinguished by the thought of nearing and catching the stag. I slowed down to a stop, however, as I felt Philip tire underneath me.

"Are you alright Philip?"

"I'm not as young as I once was," he replied, making me smile before looking up to see my siblings return.

"Come on, Ed," Susan said, trotting up first.

"Just catching my breath," I answered, defending one of my oldest friends.

"That's all we'll catch," she teased, making the others laugh.

"What did he say, Susan?" Lucy asked, making me sigh as I knew where this was heading.

"What in the castle. I'll get the stag myself," she said, trying and failing to imitate my voice. I smiled though while everyone else laughed. I caught Peter's gaze looking at something to the side to me and looked as well, seeing something peculiar.

"What's this?" Peter said aloud, before dismounting from his horse, quickly followed by the rest of us. "It seems familiar." He added as we walked to a large, metal tree with no branches and a small light at the top.

"As if from a dream," Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy said, making sense to herself. "Spare Oom," she added, making us look at her like she was mad. She began to look around before running in a certain direction.

"Lucy!" Pete shouted, following quickly behind her.

"Not again," Susan mumbled, following as well with me behind her.

"Lu?" Peter asked, as we neared an area where the trees were closer together.

"Come on," she answered, turning round and grabbing his hand, pulling him along quicker.

"These aren't branches," Peter exclaimed after a moment, reaching soft brown fabric instead of green leaves.

"They're coats," Susan whispered, barely above a mumble. A loud argument began between the four of us, scuffling and standing on each other before we fell through a wardrobe door, tumbling straight to the floor. Sitting up, we looked around and at each other, noticing our clothes, ages and appearance had all changed back to the day we left. Realising something, my head whipped back to the entrance of the wardrobe, before looking at Peter's pale face and watery eyes.

"Louise…George," he croaked, his voice breaking with emotion. I was about to comfort him when the door to the room opened, the professor walking in with a cricket ball in hand.

"There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he questioned as he walked forward and stopped in front of us.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Susan said, noticing how Peter couldn't look at the professor. The professor threw the ball to Edmund who caught.

"Try me," he said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

After all the explaining had been done, it was just me and the professor in his study. I couldn't help but look to the chair where Louise once slept, and I closed my eyes tightly, imagining her and George together in Narnia.

"How are you my boy?" the professor finally asked, bringing me back to reality.

"You're asking me that question? I'm the one who promised you I would look after you and I haven't just failed you but her and our son," I answered, tears starting to form again. The professor sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I always knew she would go there Peter, and stay," he said, ignoring the accusing glare I gave him.

"You knew all that time and you never told either of us?"

"Aslan swore me never to tell," he answered, giving me a pained look. I nodded in understanding, sitting next to him on the settee.

"I went to Narnia, when I was a very young boy, with a good friend of mine. We were the first. Before we left, Aslan spoke of a relative, who in the future would one day protect the land during a time of great difficulty. This honour, however, would come with a great sacrifice," the professor stopped as my head whipped up to look at him at his last word. "The protector would have to stay there until their duty was finished, when a single ruler of a son of Adam ruled after the Dark Age." I closed my eyes, hands gripping my knees like an iron vice. All that time and Aslan never told me or Louise?

"Why?" I asked quietly, hoping for some sense. There was a moment silence while he debated on his answer.

"He said it had to be one that had already been sacrificed," he replied grimly. I wiped a tear away harshly, feeling it wrong to cry when Louise and George would have to live in a land without a husband and father.

"Did he say how long that would be?" I finally asked after a long pause. After a few minutes of silence, I looked his way to find a grim and tired expression. "Professor?"

"I think that will be the last time you ever see her and your boy," he said quietly, putting an arm around me as I broke down in tears.

"Louise, forgive me," I mumbled through sobs.


	25. Chapter 25

ARGH! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has ever read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. I have loved every moment of it and hope to see you all again very soon for the sequel, _**"Echoing a Forgotten Past"**_ which will hopefully be posted by the end of this weekend. So, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Say the Word (cries and hugs an Aslan toy).

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I do own my OC Louise).

XXXXXXXXX

Third Person POV

"I'm sorry Lady Heart, but the royal highnesses cannot be found anywhere," Makato said grimly, watching as Louise swallowed back a choked sob. Nodding slowly, Makato turned to leave, passing Stripes on the way out.

"How is she?" he asked, Makato sighing.

"She grieves for them like they are dead, I don't think she knows what to do at all," Makato replied, making Stripes smile grimly before padding off to Louise. He almost stopped mid-stride as he saw his dearest friend sobbing in the chair of her husband, clinging onto the armrests like they were High King Peter's arms.

"Louise," he said, walking up the steps and sitting in front of her. As she turned her blood-shot eyes to Stripes he gasped. "Louise, you're young again!" he exclaimed, making Louise stop. She frowned, and quickly moved to the left of the room where a large mirror stood. Wiping her eyes on her dress sleeves, she noticed how her hair had grown shorter and the teenage features of her youth return. She breathed heavily; scrubbing at her face to make sure it was real.

"It isn't possible," she mumbled, jumping and turning when a familiar, loud voice sounded behind her.

"I'm afraid it is, dear one," Aslan said, standing next to Stripes near the four thrones. Stripes didn't look surprised, but sat up a little straighter in the presence of the highest power in Narnia. Louise moved forward, walking towards the great lion.

"Aslan, what's happened? Where is Peter?" she asked, making the corners of Alsan's mouth pull down into a grim face.

"Peter has returned to England," he said simply. Louise was confused at first, remembering the sound of the place before full recognition dawned on her.

"No," she whispered, before stumbling to sit on the floor. Stripes jogged forward, laying down next to her and placing his head on her knee in a comforting way. She placed her hand on his head and absentmindedly began to stroke him.

"Will he return?" She asked Aslan, who looked down for a moment before looking back at her.

"One never knows what will happen in the future dear one, but there is always hope," he said, making her tears fall faster.

"Mama!" a shout came from the doors, and George came rushing through. He hardly slowed down as he reached Louise, even with a lion in the room. "Mama, has papa returned?" Louise pulled her son to her side, hugging him tightly and kissing him on his head.

"Darling, papa had to go far away, and I don't know when he will return," she said through tears. Seeing George's face about to crumple in tears she quickly added, "But he told me to tell you that he loves you very much and he will always think of you."

"You promise mama?" George asked, his face brightening slightly.

"Of course I do darling, when has your father ever lied to you?" She replied, tapping him teasingly on his nose and pulling him close again. Looking over, Louise saw Aslan nod to her before moving off to the balcony area.

"You look funny mama," George noticed as she released him. She laughed lightly while standing up, patting him on the head.

"You do notice strange things dear. How about you go to the kitchens with Stripes and get a little treat? It will be our little secret of course," Louise said to him, watching as he nodded enthusiastically before running off the way he came. Stripes nudged her leg before running off to catch George, the excited squeals bouncing around the throne room. Sighing heavily, she moved to the balcony, hoping Aslan was still there.

"Do you remember when you first arrived here?" his voice drifted from the balcony facing the ocean.

"Of course, it was during the White Witch's rein. Each of us fulfilled the prophecy," she said, pulling her sleeve arms up as the dress no longer fitted properly. Aslan smiled slightly at the action before looking intently into Louise's eyes.

"The prophecy that concerned you, dear one, had a much bigger story to tell." At her confused expression, he explained further. "You cannot leave Narnia once you become the protector." Louise stopped instantly, staring at her sleeve for a moment before turning to look at Aslan.

"What did you say?" she whispered, looking for any sign it was a joke

"I said you can't leave Narnia, not for many years at least."

"How is that even possible? How long do I have to stay here?" she asked as began to pace the small distance in front of Aslan.

"I don't know dear one, but I know you will see the reign and death of your son, George," he told her, making her stop once again.

"You can't ask me to watch my son die," Louise mumbled, eyes widening. Aslan sighed and stood, bringing his face closer to hers.

"I cannot help your child, but you can. Teach him everything he needs to know, and he will be one of the last great rulers of Narnia. Stripes will stay by your side as always, staying the same age you are now. But I can't stop time for everyone," he said, before walking away and disappearing.

"Oh Peter, I need you more than ever," Louise whispered, placing a hand over where her heart was.

XXXXXXXXX

_**1288 years after the fall of the Golden Age **_

A small wooden hut in the middle of a forest was camouflaged with the tall trees around it, concealing it from any prying eye. To any passer-by, it would seem like an old abandoned home that a talking creature once owned. But to those few, they knew what and who lived inside. Trufflehunter was one of those few, and took daily trips to the small home, just near to his own. Knocking in a certain way, it wasn't long before the door was pulled open and he was ushered inside.

"What news?" a young but wise cheetah asked him as soon as he set a paw through the door. The old badger smiled at his friend, and walked over to a long table with chairs around it. Placing a small basket filled with food inside it, he turned back to the cheetah.

"Miraz's wife has gone into labour, the town is supposed to be overjoyed," Trufflehunter said, watching as his friend sighed.

"Great, another Telmarine to compete with," the cheetah mumbled. A scuffling noise sounded and someone appeared from the other.

"Have faith Stripes, the world isn't ending just yet," the person said, smiling at the scowl on Stripes' face. "Trufflehunter, it's good to see you as always, how are you?" the person asked, coming over to sit beside the badger.

"I am most well, as always Lady Heart," Trufflehunter replied, bowing his head slightly. She smiled at him, glad to hear a voice other than Stripes. It had been a long 1288 years, she thought.

"How is everything amongst the groups? No more arguing I hope?" she asked as Stripes moved closer to his mistress and friend. Trufflehunter chuckled slightly before answering.

"After the last time they quarrelled and you visited, I don't think they will ever fight again!" they all laughed, remembering the last visit Stripes and Louise had taken to the clans and it resulting in a few tears from the minotaur's and fauns.

"Well it is my job to protect everyone; even when they argue about silly things like war," Louise said, smiling gently. She started to think back to George, her son, and each time he rolled his eyes when it came to the matter of war. Noticing the vacant expression in her eyes, Stripes shared a look with Trufflehunter who quickly moved to the door.

"It was nice visiting, my lady, but I must hurry back to the others before it gets too light," the badger said before leaving, not even waiting for a response from Louise. Stripes moved closer to Louise, placing his head in her lap like he had done so many times before.

"Louise?" he asked quietly, seeing the sadness and fatigue in her young eyes. She smiled faintly, patting him gently on the head.

"I was just thinking about George," she replied, Stripes nodding his head in understanding.

"Do you think they will return?" Stripes asked after a moment. Louise, the smile fading, shook her head.

"They are long dead, just like everyone else is…like we should be," she mumbled, falling into a comfortable quiet that felt all too familiar.

A faint voice could have been heard if they were both listening, however only the furniture could hear the faint but powerful voice.

"Sacrifice…have hope…"

The End

(For now )


End file.
